Lonely in Gorgeous
by LovingTheOgre
Summary: Sometimes when destiny knocks on your door you ought to just not answer. Hinata goes to a fashion show and sees Itachi for the first time...too bad Sasuke's got a thing for her too. Hilarious. New Authors Note is Up with details of the Prequel
1. Chapter 1

**Lonely In Gorgeous**

Disclaimer: Don't own…Wish I did…

Kakashi: Now was that so hard?

Sera: _sighs_ no…

Kakashi: _gives her a lollypop_

(Alternate universe thingy…they are in HIGH SCHOOL)

**I remember with clarity where they took me. To a place in which was their haven from the world, where color and fabric was all their own, where they created dreams.**

**Their hideaway from the world above with the ridiculous red wooden steps leading down to the wooden door which there was a red cloud carved into it.**

**They called it Akatsuki. **

"Hinata watch your footing!"

Hinata, for the umpteenth time fell flat on her face in front of her older cousin. The boy looked down and grimaced.

"I told you to watch your footing."

She sighed and sat up taking bits of dirt off her face.

"Sorry brother."

Lee, having watched shot a glare at the older Hyuuga and helped Hinata to her feet.

"Neji, your pushing her to hard."

"No, it's fine." Hinata said brushing Lee off. She took her pose again. "Shall we continue?"

Neji shook his head.

"No, it's almost dark." He looked at his former teammate. "Will you be joining us on the trip tomorrow? Last school trip of the year Lee and I doubt your precious girlfriend would survive without you." This statement was filled with sarcasm and Lee, having caught it looked down bashfully at his feet.

"Sorry."

Neji shook his head.

"Don't be. TenTen and I broke up two years ago, it's old news."

Hinata was slightly uncomfortable by the topic of conversation, which she knew every detail about. Recently Lee had been wearing on Neji's nerves for the sheer fact that Lee paraded his love for TenTen, a girl that Neji dated in his sophomore year. Not that Neji particularly cared for the girl, she was a friend but Lee's love boasts grated on his nerves.

"Uh, Lee, Neji…can we go? It's really late and father uh…"

Lee nodded his dark head.

"Ok princess, sorry for making you uncomfortable but my youthful rival here makes it hard to be civilized."

Hinata blushed.

"Princess?"

Lee nodded.

"Anyway…you're staying the night correct Lee?"

"Yes. I've gotten permission from the mother. You're uncle is very flirtatious by the way."

Hinata blushed as well as Neji. How embarrassing.

"Yes…well um shall we?"

Lee laughed at his eternal rival's blush and Hinata ignored the threats. She walked towards a tree where their sweater were folded neatly. She took her white sweater and threw it on.

"Neji, where is this trip again?"

Neji looked towards his cousin.

"In the city…it is a school festival of sorts."

"Oh, the Meio Academy Festival…Hey Lee, doesn't Sasuke's older brother go there?"

Lee nodded.

"He sure does."

Neji smirked.

"Poor Sasuke, having to watch his brother beat him all over again."

Lee and Hinata lifted a brow.

"What?"

"Itachi Uchiha is the brightest, most athletic person known around these parts. To say that the younger Uchiha loathes the older Uchiha is an understatement."

"So he's jealous? Why? Meio is a design school isn't it?" Lee asked rolling up the sleeves of his green hoodie.

"You'd think that wouldn't you?"

Hinata, having fallen from the conversation and just listening intently sighed inwardly. Sometimes Neji knew too much it was eerie. Like how he had known she had skipped school with Ino to see a THTC concert(if you like Fushigi Yugi then you know what this is) and had waited for her to come home.

_'But seeing Hotohori dance and sing was worth the three months of ground-ation.'_ She thought as a new voice had invaded the conversation.

"My brother's not better then me!"

She inwardly groaned.

_'Just great…'_

Standing in all of his dark glory was Sasuke Uchiha in his dark coat, dress pants and shoes.

_'Why's he so dressy? Reminds me of Eiri Yuki only less attractive and more pompous.' _She fought a snigger as she pictured the handsome novelist kick the crap out of the Uchiha for stealing his formal style.

"Says you, Uchiha." Neji said starring the younger boy. He half turned and starred at his cousin. "Let's go Hinata."

She followed blindly, like she normally did, shyly and adorably awkward.

"Hey, girl."

Lee, having been following behind Hinata and Neji half turned in shock. Neji just stood still not even turning.

"Don't call her girl!" Lee said.

"Whatever…" Sasuke walked up to the shy girl. His dark eyes scanned her face. "You should leave these losers to themselves."

Hinata's face beamed.

"E-excuse me?"

Sasuke smirked.

"Dating that loser Neji and hanging out with that Lee character makes you look bad."

If Hinata were anyone else she would have laughed right in his face. He face reddened as she looked over at her cousin, whom was shaking, and to Lee who's eyes were bigger, if possible.

"Neji isn't my boyfriend." She said without stuttering. Sasuke leaned closer still smirking.

"Really?"

She made her cutest smile.

"He's my cousin."

Sasuke almost lost his footing and fell. He stood up straight starring at an amused Neji.

"Hn." He said starring at the girl once more. "I figured you'd be too pretty for Neji, of course I was mistaken, of course he's your cousin."

Neji's amused appearance changed into a scowl then to a psychotic smile that emulated thoughts of various criminal acts including human sacrifice, which he had just asked Lee if such things were still performed.

Sasuke leaned closer to the girl and starred into her white eyes.

"I'll see you tomorrow on the trip then Ms. Hyuuga."

She bowed her head.

"Uh…Hinata."

He lifted a dark brow.

"What?"

"My name is Hinata."

He smirked.

"Then, Hinata." He taped her nose and turned his heel leaving the three behind.

_'What on earth?'_

Suddenly Neji and Lee took hold of her arms and dragged her off in the opposite direction.

"Don't worry Princess, that pervert wont get near you tomorrow." Lee's eyes were burning with fire.

"Sasuke will die if he **ever** comes near you." Neji had an evil scowl on his handsome face.

Hinata sighed inwardly again. _'Just a normal day for the Hyuuga heiress…I wonder what Kiba and Shino will say?'_ She thought to herself as again she was reminded that she was in fact, the little cousin of the strongest boy in Konoha Academy.

'_Sometimes being Neji Hyuuga's little cousin really sucks.'_

-

-

-

Hinata entered her bedroom after her long tiring talk with Lee.

_'What is with him…? Wanted to sleep outside my bedroom to protect me. Gosh he's just as bad s Neji!'_ She flopped down on her bed and sighed. What Lee had said got to her.

"Maybe I'll call Ino." She decided picking up her pink phone. She pushed speed dial and upon it being picked up she smiled.

"Ino Piko at your service!"

"Hey." Hinata said. "I need to ask you something."

Ino's voice quieted.

"Hold on…Dad can I take my break?...Hello?"

"Yeah, about that question…what is up with Sasuke Uchiha?"

There was a pause.

"Why?"

"Just asking."

Ino was silent for a moment.

"Well he's hot, gots tons of girls after him, talented, athletic, intelligent…" She sighed. "Perfect."

Hinata rolled her eyes.

"But not as perfect as Itachi Uchiha right?"

"I guess. Itachi's cold, Sasuke's cold too but not below zero ya know?"

Hinata giggled.

"I guess. Hey! About the trip, are you going?"

"I was but then my dad got me Nittle Grasper tickets."

Hinata let out a fangirlish scream.

"No WAY! You get to see my honey **Ryuichi Sakuma** sing?"

"Seems so."

During the squealing Hiashi Hyuuga had decided to check in on his daughter. He looked at the girl for a moment before shaking his head and shutting the door.

"Fan Girls…"

**-**

**SERA: Hope you liked it. Well I've had this idea for about a day and thought to write it down. It's like ParaKiss (not really thought ) meets Naruto (sorta). I'm having trouble on my more serious fics so this is pretty relaxing and helping thought creative juices flowing. Review and I'll go on. . Thanies!**


	2. Gifts

**Lonely In Gorgeous**

Disclaimer: I don't own a damned thing…I wish I did…my own personal Gaara would be nice.

Kakashi: Are you serious?

Sera: Of course! He's like a cuddly raccoon plushy!

Kakashi: -closes his book- Yeah…the kind that glare and threaten your life.

Sera: I wonder how something so adorable hasn't been created yet?

Kakashi: Riiight…I'm sure something that evil would be popular.

Sera: I know!

(Alternate universe thingy…they are in HIGH SCHOOL)

Hinata climbed skillfully out of her bedroom window. She looked back and forth, making sure she wasn't being followed. When she was sure, she tip toed along the wall until she saw the front gate. Climbing this, she knew, would be tricky but she needed to see Shino and Kiba, after all they had called her for a meeting of sorts.

_'Figures that your two best friends just need to meet for what?'_ She had no idea what they would want. Sure they were slightly socially conscience when it came to parading their relationship, and maybe they liked people to assume that they had a thing for her instead of each other. _'They must want to rehearse a sort of 'fight' they will have for my 'attention' goodness they are worse then children!' _

She couldn't help but giggle though, at the image of the two lovers lying about loving her. She shook her head deciding to think on it later.

She strolled over to the gate and climbed it with no real effort, falling on her feet like a cat. She stood straight up, starred at her house for a moment, prayed Neji didn't use his **super freaky spidey senses** and stayed in his room reading or talking with Lee.

"What are you doing out Hinata?"

Hinata stood straight up and turned slowly to see her neighbor. She relaxed.

"Hey Kankuro."

Kankuro smiled at the younger girl before placing a cigarette between his lips and lighting it. ( I know I made him a smoker…)

"Hey."

They stood awkwardly for a moment.

"So, why are you out so late?"

Hinata looked up at the dark sky and sighed.

"Shino and Kiba."

Kankuro nodded.

"That's a long walk."

"I know but they need me."

Kankuro blew out blue smoke and starred at the girl for a moment considering something.

"That's all good but it's too far a walk. C'mon, I'll take you."

Hinata smiled gratefully at the older boy as she followed him to his old red jeep. She climbed in, starring at her hands nervously.

"Mind if Gaara comes? He's been itching to get out of the house tonight."

Hinata shook her head as her face reddened. Gaara was her neighbor, but unlike his kinder slightly jerky brother, he was as cold as ice and intimidating. Kankuro didn't notice the change in her and whistled loudly for his brother. Moments later a boy with black jeans, black t-shirt and flip flops came bounding out the tan colored house like a bat out of hell. He scratched his short unruly red hair as his teal eyes looked at his brother and paused on her. His black ringed eyes shut for a moment before he climbed in behind her.

"Hey."

She squeaked.

"C'mon Hinata he wont bite unless ya ask him to." The older boy laughed as he started the jeep and pulled out from the parking space rather quickly. Hinata sat quietly as Kankuro had also stopped speaking. He was too busy driving and smoking.

"S-so why did you decide to come along. G-Gaara?"

The red head shrugged.

"Temari's being annoying."

"Oh."

He leaned forward to get a good look at her and smirked.

"I make you nervous." He stated before sitting back crossing his arms over his chest.

Kankuro sighed loudly.

"Gaara…"

Gaara laughed.

"No, I'm not offended that I apparently make her so frightened I mean goodness I do that to so many other people…"

'_Sarcasm.'_ Hinata thought. _'He's being so sarcastic and he's laughing like an insane person.'_ She squirmed in her seat.

"I'm sorry."

Gaara stopped laughing.

"Don't be, just try not to be so nervous around me next time."

She nodded.

"Sorry about my little brother he's a bit intense."

'_Intense! He's more then intense! That damn raspy voice scares the hell outta me…although…'_ She blushed. _'It's kinda hot…'_ She shook her head willing away the blush and thoughts.

"You think it's sexy." Gaara said amused. He had leaned forward to look at her blushing face and noticing that she got redder when he neared he couldn't help but lower his voice, making it deeper if humanly possible, and whispered into her ear.

"HEY! No fooling around in my jeep!" Kankuro said at a stop light. He looked at both his brother and the blushing girl. "If **I** aint getting' none, **neither** are you guys."

Gaara smirked and leaned back, Hinata's looked down at her lap.

"Sorry."

Kankuro stopped in front of the Altair Café where Shino had told her to meet him. The three made their way inside to see Shino and Kiba with…Ino?

"Ino? What are you doing here?"

The blonde smiled.

"What? I cant come out to see a couple of friends?"

Hinata shrugged and sat beside Ino with Gaara and Kankuro following.

"So, what's up?"

Shino brought something out of his pocket and handed it to her. She took the parcel and opened it to find a bracelet.

"This is pretty!" She held it up, staring at the butterfly charm. "Why'd you give this to me?"

Shino didn't say anything. Kiba though smiled and handed her a card with a gift certificate to Happy Berry, her favorite clothing store.

"Thanks Kiba!"

Ino was next, handing her a wrapped up gift which was strangely enough a book.

"It's not makeup but I figured you'd just love this!"

Hinata looked down at the red book and smiled.

"It Eiri Yuki's newest novel and…OMIGOD it's signed!"

Ino smirked.

"It took forever to get big grumpy cousin to sign it but in the end his boyfriend managed to get him to do with _certain_ threats."

Hinata giggled. Ino's older, sexy cousin was a grump but Ino seemed to get her way around that and get whatever from the novelist.

"Thanks Ino. Guys thank you but what's the occasion?"

"Well it's not really an occasion per-say…it's a "don't need him no matter how sexy he was-day."

Hinata starred at Kiba, thinking hard of what he could possibly mean.

"Uh, I'm confused?" Kankuro said looking to his brother. Gaara just shrugged.

"Don't look at me, I have no idea what's going on."

Hinata's face contoured then in sadness then she smiled. _'Oh, I forgot.' _

"Thanks guys."

"What is it?" Kankuro ask leaning forward.

"Well this would have been my one year anniversary with Naruto but he broke it off last month and…well…"

Kankuro smirked.

"That idiot broke it off with you?"

She nodded.

"No offense Hinata, but he's a loser who isn't worth your time." Gaara said looking at the menu in front of him. He waved for a waitress.

"My bro's right. I mean look at him now, dating the chick with no brain…whats her name?"

"Sakura."

Kankuro was making it a bit worse, considering that now Hinata was sobbing, Kiba was yelling, Shino was fuming and Ino was hitting his arm.

"Sorry! How was I supposed to know that the idiot girl's a **popular cheerleader**? Man, what the hell am I doing around you kids anyway?"

Gaara, whom was busy drinking up his frap slid a piece of cheesecake to Hinata. She starred at him strangely.

_'What's he doing?'_

Gaara sighed.

"I didn't get you anything."

She took the cheesecake and smiled.

"Hey Gaara?"

"Hn?"

"Would you like to sit by me on the bus tomorrow for the trip?"

He lifted a non-existent brow before nodding.

"Thanks Gaara."

She looked at her group of friends and smiled.

_'They're so weird!'_

**-**

**SERA: Like? Don't like? Review and I'll continue! Thanks!**


	3. Morning preperations

**Lonely In Gorgeous**

Disclaimer: I don't own it…Damn it what do I have to do? Saw my leg off?.

Kakashi:_ -looking at his book-_ Maybe…

Sera: _-Cries-_Wha….

Kakashi: By the way, did you see part 2?

Sera_: -shakes head-_ No…

Kakashi: Gaara did…he says that it was interesting. I think he's got new homicidal ideas from it.

Sera: _-stars in eyes- _REALLY? Can I help him?

Kakashi: _-backs away- _I dunno let me find him to figure it out. _–Poofs away-_

Sera: Hmm…why'd he leave so fast?

(Alternate universe thingy…they are in HIGH SCHOOL)

Gaara stood in front of the Hyuuga gate waiting for Hinata. He'd been up for quite a while after dropping her off the night before due to his brother's taunting words. He scowled.

"Stupid Kankuro…" He said to himself. He looked up at the slightly dim sky, his teal eyes misty and tired.

"Morning Gaara."

He turned his head and starred at the owner of the voice. He nodded his greetings to Hinata as she, her cousin and his hyper friend joined them.

"Are they going to?"

Hinata nodded.

"Y-yes."

Neji shoved his hands in the pockets of his denim shorts as he starred at Gaara and his cousin. He had an uneasy feeling but held it down as Lee, whom was over protective of Hinata as well, seemed to trust the red head. 'Lee's like a hound dog, if he caught sent of anything wrong with the boy he'd obviously bark.' He thought as Lee yawned loudly and patted Neji hard on the back.

"My eternal rival this is such a wonderful morning, is it not?" Lee placed his hands on his hips and inhaled the fresh morning air. "Ah! What a joyous day this shall be!"

Gaara starred at Lee before turning to Hinata and Neji, his face still unreadable.

"Is this guy for real?"

Neji nodded as Hinata laughed.

"Unfortunately yes."

"Oh."

Hinata took her place between Neji and her cousin as they began to walk. Her eyes kept moving back to Gaara who was walking a bit behind. She took in his appearance, so different from her cousin and her friends. _'He's so dark and mysterious.'_ She thought as her eyes met with his black hoodie, black shorts and boots. _'He's been like this since I could remember…'_

"Hinata watch where you are going, it's a bit slippery on the sidewalk from the rain this morning and-" Lee began but stopped when she slipped and fell.

"Or make a note of it for later…whatever." Neji said

Gaara helped the girl up and offered his hoodie to her.

"Your shirt if dirty and wet, wear this."

She took it and placed it on, having to roll the sleeves as it was many sizes too big.

"Thanks."

-

Sasuke Uchiha ate his breakfast with his eyes half closed listening to his mother (yes his parents are alive) talk about the exciting trip and the contest in the festival that Itachi was involved in.

"Itachi you're going to win this year I can feel it!" she said smiling from ear to ear. Itachi just shrugged and took the seat opposite his brother, sting next to his father. Fugaku just sighed and continued reading the paper.

"I guess it's exciting."

Mikoto smiled.

"How can you say that! It's more then exciting, it's an incredible offer!" She clapped her hands together. "Isn't it Sasuke?"

Sasuke just groaned.

"I'm trying to have my breakfast, mother."

Itachi laughed.

"Yes, our Sasuke is a growing boy."

Sasuke scowled at his older brother but continued eating.

"Itachi, dear, you have all your materials right?"

Do you have your sewing kit and little dresses that you made?" Sasuke asked smirking at his older brother. He had finished his bowl and decided to stare at the older Uchiha.

"Yes, actually the dresses are completed of course, and all the jewelry and such are collected and waiting at Meio with Deidara and Kisame."

Mikoto smiled.

"Good then. Oh and Itachi can you drop your brother off at school? I have make sure the lunches are made so that your father and I can leave on time before your design is shown."

Itachi nodded.

"Sure."

Sasuke looked at his parent then to his brother. Suddenly he was feeling very ill. He didn't want to be seen with Itachi, especially with Hinata at school. _'I cant have the bastard embarrass me in front of her.'_ He thought as he excused himself from the table and made his way to his bed room.

**-**

**SERA: Like? Don't like? Review and I'll continue! Oh and Hinata and Itachi will meet soon which is where all the drama starts. Dun worry I haven't forgotten Naruto and Sakura…that'll be funny and interesting and poor Sasuke...you'll see why I said that eventually, just remember that he has a crush on her and that he's a kinda brat. So this will be funny. Thanks for the reviews! Sorry for the small chap.**


	4. Gaara gets a FanClub

**Lonely In Gorgeous**

Disclaimer: I don't own it but I want it so BAD!

Kakashi:Well you cant have it.

Sera: _-groans-_ Why am I stuck with **YOU**?

Kakashi: _-shrugs- _Dunno…just are. By the way, isn't Gaara supposed to make an appearance here?

SeraNo…that damn restraining order!

Kakashi: Can't get around it, huh?

Sera: Just cuz I **climbed** the **gate** to his front house, **climbed** up the side of **his roof**, **broke** the attic **window** and **snuck** into this **bathroom** when he was **showering** he thinks I'm trying to **rape him**!

Kakashi:_ -lifts brow- _Weren't you?

Sera:...**THAT'S NOT THE POINT!**

(Alternate universe thingy…they are in HIGH SCHOOL)

Hinata and Gaara sat by side having a quaint conversation about school, clothes and the like when finally not being able to take it anymore Kiba leaned forward and starred at the two.

"Are you guys dating?"

Hinata's face burned crimson, Gaara, feeling un-like himself, placed an arm around the girl and smirked viciously.

"What of it?"

A random girl seated behind them starred horrified that Hinata would associate with the scariest boy in school.

"Are you guys like…like **DOING** **IT**?"

Gaara smirked again, this time at the girl. His voice lowered and he eyes Hianta's lips.

"No, but lord _knows_ I want to…"

'_Oh…what a **BASTARD**!'_ Hinata thought as she wished for death. _'How embarrassing and…wait is he doing the **SEXY** **SMEXY** **STARE**?!?!'_

Yes, Gaara was giving Hinata one of the most erotic of looks she had ever witnessed reminding her of nothing but-

_'Sex…he's like wonderful liquid sex…'_ She shivered.

Gaara didn't notice how she was effected as he was trying to give all the girls, and some guys, nosebleeds that would end all nosebleeds. The girls, once afraid of him, had decided on the spot to grant him his own fan club. (boy fandom is sure quick huh?)

One of the girls leaned forward.

"Master Gaara can we follow you during the festival?"

'_Interesting…'_ He thought before nodding.

"Sure…but try not to _ruin the mood_."

He leaned so close to the girl that their noses almost touched, he touched her shoulder for a moment before lowering his voice.

"I want to have nothing but a good time…_hmmm_ is it hot in here? Your face is so red." He touched the girls forehead.

She squealed. (In a way us fan girls are familiar with).

"**HELL YEAH IT'S HOT**!"

Inside Gaara cheered.

_'Take that Uchiha's!'_ He thought as he mentally crossed out "Outdo Uchiha brother's in sexiness" on his to-do-list.

Hinata scowled.

_'Moron.'_

In their house Sasuke and Itachi stopped what they were doing and starred at each other.

"Little brother."

"Yeah?"

"Do you get the feeling that we are decreasing in hotness?"

Sasuke nodded in agreement. The brother's embraced.

"I'm **SCARED** big brother!

**-**

**SERA: Like? Don't like? Review and I'll continue! HAHAHAHA I just had to add that! It's hilarious huh? Gaara's a pervert…oh and the group of fan girls will shock you as they are from other animes…LoL Hope you liked it!**


	5. Hinata's Group

**Lonely In Gorgeous**

Disclaimer: I don't own it.

Kakashi: That was a bit normal…you feeling ok?

Sera: Yeah. Why?

Kakashi: No whiney outbursts or temper tantrums…

Sera: Oh…well It's just that Gaara called! _–blushes-_

Kakashi: _-looks around-_

Sera: What are you looking for?

Kakashi: I was seeing if hell froze over and for the evil penguins.

Sera: **SHADDUP**! _–coughs- _**ANWAY**…he called to say that he'll be more then glad to appear if-

Kakashi: If you stop stalking him right?

Sera: **SILENCE**!

(Alternate universe thingy…they are in HIGH SCHOOL)

Naruto sat in the back of the bus fuming as he watched Hinata and Gaara talk. He scowled.

"When the hell did THEY get so close?"

Sakura smirked.

"He's just using her anyway…I bet she's easy."

For a moment Naruto contemplated revealing that Hinata was more Driving Ms. Daisy then Femme Fatale when it came to anything sexual but he decided to keep his trap shut. Maybe Sakura was right, maybe Gaara was using her for sex, after all he was a shady character.

"Who has no eyebrows…honestly!" He said a bit loudly causing Gaara Fan Girls to glare.

He gulped before shrinking in his seat. _'Maybe shouting that out wasn't such a good idea.'_ He thought before looking up at Sakura.

Perfect Sakura Haruno, in his eyes at least, sat beside him with her long pink hair flowing past her shoulders, the way she smiled and brought a light pink blush to her cheeks. He sighed. _'My girl…'_ He thought as he took in her appearance which consisted of a light pink tank top and jeans.

They had been together for about a month in a half…he had cheated on Hinata and had felt guilty but now, watching how she blushed when Gaara would whisper in her ear he had abandoned guilt. After all, like Sakura said, Gaara had to be using her.

_'Good luck pal…she doesn't give **anything** up.'_ He thought recalling the millions of times she would say : **No**…or **I'm not ready**…and finally…**One day we will…just not yet**. Damn, how she had driven him up the wall. They'd mess around, his hand would either go up her shirt or down her pants, she'd freeze up, pull away, blush and say no.

"Naruto what's the matter?" Sakura asked noticing his pensive look. He smirked.

"Nothing. I'm fine just thinking of Ramen."

She rolled her green eyes and continued to play on her cell phone.

He smirked perversely this time as thoughts of Sakura up against a bathroom stall with her legs around his waist, came to his mind.

"Hey Sakura?"

She turned her eyes from the cell.

"Yeah?"

"How about, half way through the trip we get 'lost'?"

She smiled.

"You pervert…but ok…we'll just lose sight of the group and do some things…" Her voice trailed off.

Naruto smiled.

Maybe he was a bastard for breaking it off with Hinata.

_'But hey, I'm getting' laid.'_

-

The bus pulled into Meio Academy in what seemed like a few hours. The students poured out of the bus, for Gaara and Hinata, as they were being followed by a mob of girls, over protective Neji and Lee with TenTen and Naruto and Sakura.

"We're splitting up into four groups…" Iruka said. Beside him Kakashi and Gai were chatting about youthfulness…well Gai was. Kakashi seemed lost in his own world within his pervy book.

"I hope we're in the same group." Hinata said hopefully to Gaara. He shrugged.

"Mayo Sakaki, Rikko Izawa, Aya Mikage, Shino Aburame, Gaara Subakuu and Shikamaru Nara I want you right here." Iruka said pointing to an empty space behind him. The six students followed.

"See ya Hina…" Gaara said in a sexy voice. The fan girls cried tears of joy and sorrow. Tears of joy because he used the voice and tears of sorrow because only two of them were in his group.

"Aw…"

Neji smirked.

"You'll be in my group I think…"

Kakashi stepped forward and read off his list with a bored expression.

"Neji Hyuuga, Sakura Haruno, Kiba Inuzuka, Rock Lee, Joey Wheeler, and uh…let's see who's this? Brassier Boxer-shorts."

A girl with blue hair fumed.

"It's BRA BRIEFS!"

Kakashi sighed.

"That's not any better…"

The group walked behind Kakashi. Gai stood, making his good guy pose.

"Alright my youthful students…let's see…Naruto Uzumaki, Hinata Hyuuga, Shuro Tsukasa, Seto Kaiba, Miaka Yuki and Sasuke Uchiha."

"Crud…" Hinata thought as she and her group got behind Gai. She ignored the Gai Lee water fall, tears episode and starred at her ex. He looked better then when they were dating and at the moment he was staring at her. _'He's looking at me…this sucks.'_

He smiled.

"Hey Hina."

She shook her head.

"D-don't c-call me that."

"Why?"

"I-it's not appropriate…a-after all…" She didn't want to say the rest as her group was listening intently. Even the Kaiba boy, whom she never really talked to and looked as though he didn't care about anyone was listening.

"So I only called you that when we messed around? Who cares? After all it's not like we actually slept together anyway. I barely even got to 2nd base with you."

Shuro, Kaiba and Miaka's jaws dropped opened. They tried to look away and not pay attention as Hinata began to stutter.

"H-h-how could you s-say that so c-calmly?"

Naruto smirked.

"It's the truth but I'll admit I'm jealous. I mean Gaara gets to do things to you that I couldn't but anyway…with Sakura it's different…you're both so different…"

Tears welled up in her eyes, she wanted to die.

_'Why is he being this way…? Why? Why? WHY?'_ She thought as images of them together came to her mind…replaced by him and Sakura.

"Stop being an idiot. You're worse then the **mutt**." Kaiba said hitting the boy on the head. His blue eyes glared into Naruto's. "Only a **PIG** would hurt a girl for fun! **Apologize** to her **now**!"

Hinata starred at her savior only to see the Shuro had Naruto in a head lock and Miaka smacking his chest and face.

"You big **BULLY**!" Miaka shouted hitting him.

"Ow!"

Shuro looked at Hinata and smiled kindly.

"It's ok Hun, don't mind him. He's an idiot."

Hinata smiled.

_'He's nice…'_ (Hinata doesn't know Shuro's a girl. lol)

She smiled at her group, minus Naruto. Maybe this group wasn't so bad after all…

**SERA: YOU LIKE? DON'T LIKE? ANYWAY COMMENT AND I'LL GO ON! OH…FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO DON'T KNOW WHO THE NEWBIES ARE I'LL TELL YOU, JOEY WHEELER AND SETO KAIBA ARE FROM YUGIOH.**

**MAYO SAKAKI IS FROM FUSHIGI YUGI EIKODEN, RIKKO IZAWA IS FROM ABSOLUTE BOYFRIEND, AYA MIKAGE AND SHURO TSUKASA ARE FROM AYASHI NO CERES.**

**BRA BRIEFS IS FROM DBZ AND MIAKA YUKI IS FROM FUSHIGI YUGI. **

**THESE NEW CHARACTER, WELL HINATA'S GROUP, ARE GREAT DON'T YOU THINK? LOl COMMENT PLEASE!**


	6. Eyes Meet

**Lonely In Gorgeous**

Disclaimer: I don't own the show…the people…nothing...

Kakashi: Where's Gaara?

Sera: He's uh…busy running in that direction. I think he said something about rabid-fan girls and insane writers…

Kakashi: Hmmm so he knows you that well huh?

Sera: Shut it!

(Alternate universe thingy…they are in HIGH SCHOOL)

Hinata and Shuro, whom she just found out was a girl and worse was that Shuro was Kaiba's girlfriend…(yeesh can anyone say **AWKWARD**?)…were looking at all of the displays which held the clothing made by the Meio students.

"Wow, this is nice!" Shuro said pointing to a feminine yet many grey suit. "Did they make the shoes too?"

Hinata giggled.

"Hmmm I like this one!" she pointed to a long golden gown. It had stones embroidered into the bodice making a gigantic heart. The mannequin which wore the dress had on a giant golden and stone headdress. Miaka leaned forward, having just returned from the concession stand with Gai and pointed to Hinata's choice.

"Hmmm it's flashy but it's missing a whole lot it seems."

Gai nodded.

"Yes but very nice." He smiled at his group…well just at the girls seeing as Kaiba was standing very closely to Naruto as some sort of barrier to keep the blonde boy away from the rest of the group. He frowned.

"Are you all having a good time?"

The girls nodded, Kaiba grunted and Naruto shrugged.

"Well…alright then." He said in mild disappointment. _'If Lee were in my group then this would be youthful fun!'_ He thought.

-

(with Neji)

"LEE!"

"Yes?"

"…do me a favor…something so **important** and **vital**…I can **trust** no one but **you** to do it."

Lee leaned forward, honored that Neji would ask for his help.

"Yes my youthful rival and friend, what is it?"

Neji smirked.

"**SHUT THE HELL UP**!"

-

(WITH GAARA AND HIS FAN GIRLS)

Mayo, Rikko and Aya fanned, brought whatever he wanted, and paid for everything. Iruka watched surprised but Gaara took it in stride. He turned to Shikamaru and Shino holding out ice cream to them

"Vanilla or chocolate? If you don't like these flavors then my slaves…._er_ I mean lovely fans would be happy to get what you want."

Shino sweat dropped but Shikamaru sighed.

"How troublesome…I wanted coconut."

Gaara smirked.

"Mayo…"

The short red haired girl smiled.

"Yes Master Gaara?"

"Get my friend here a coconut ice cream."

The girl nodded and went off to get said ice cream. Iruka shook his head.

"Can I get a cheeseburger?"

Gaara nodded.

"Aya'll get it for you sir."

Hey, Iruka was cheap and if Gaara fan girls were willing to buy…what the hell then, he'd at least get fed for free.

-

Itachi and Sasuke walked into the empty classroom hauling boxes with accessories and the like inside. Itachi looked back at his brother for a moment. His dark coal eyes softened for just a moment before looking away.

"Yo, Itachi, yeah, where ya been?" Deidara asked looking up from his work. He was fixing the glove on the mannequin. He stepped back and starred at his work. He placed his hands on his hips and starred long and hard at the dress that he, Sasori, Kisame and Itachi had sewn. He smiled. "Itachi, your design is fantastic, yeah."

Itachi lowered the box in his hands. He looked at his finished creation with indifference.

"It is better looking in life then on paper I suppose."

Sasuke lowered his box and starred at the dress_. 'He came up with this on his own…? These friends of his sewed it and created this from his image? Brother is…amazing!'_ He thought but dared not say it out loud. He may have envied his brother and recognized his genius but he'd never say it aloud.

"Hn…it's alright I guess…it's just a dress."

Sasori looked up from the shoe he was currently polishing and sneered.

"You don't know fashion kid."

Kisame shook his head.

"It's not like fashion to Itachi though."

Itachi sighed.

"It's my image."

Deidara smirked.

"It's art, yeah."

Sasuke starred at his brother then back at the gown. It reminded him something like_...'Victorian.'_ He thought starring at the dark crimson silk. It was amazing.

"I don't see this as art…I see it as pieces of cloth put together to make elaborate obnoxious clothing."

The others were outraged. How could a child call their work obnoxious and elaborate? All but Itachi were upset. He merely smirked.

"You're a liar." He said before picking up the finely polished shoes. She smiled, then and fixed them on the mannequin. Yes, it was completed. "You find this as lovely as I do, Sasuke and if not, you lack taste."

Sasuke said nothing as he watched the group of young men crowd around their finished masterpiece. Deidara admired the clothes he worked so hard to make, Kisame admired the beaded necklace that was so tricky to make, Sasori stared at the gloves and admired the fabric that took him so long to find and dye just the right color, and Itachi starred at the it, viewing the way any artist would admire their finished work of art. To Itachi, that was what it was…art…his masterpiece.

"Exquisite" Sasuke muttered as he too, was taken into the group.

-

Hinata sat in between Kaiba and Miaka. She watched the stage as various clothing was shown to the crowd creating awes. She was bored beyond belief. _'Some of these are so predictable!'_ She thought as yet another racy sexy dress was shown.

"Boring?"

She looked at Kaiba and nodded.

"I-it's a-all the same…"

He crossed his arms and nodded.

"True but we're getting out of the classroom and the food is not that bad."

She nodded.

"I suppose."

Kaiba looked back on the stage.

"All of the designers seem to be young men…I've only seen three girls out of the what, twenty that have come out."

Shuro leaned up and looked past Hinata at her boyfriend.

"How do you know they're guys though? I mean, these fashion people seem to not mind the gender-clothing thing."

He smirked.

"Not everyone is like you my dear."

Miaka laughed along with Hinata as Shuro's face turned several shades of red. She leaned back, with a colorful threat to Kaiba, and huffed angrily.

"Idiot…your lucky you're so cute."

Hinata laughed, almost forgetting that Naruto was sitting on the other side of Kaiba until he groaned about how stupid fashion was and how he wanted ramen.

She looked up on the stage. Her eyes caught hold of the most beautiful dress she had ever seen. It was made of crimson silk falling to the floor in waves of red. The red and gold shoes were visible at the bottom gleaming. She looked at the beautiful bodice of the dress which had a butterfly sewn in beads onto it, shinning brightly. Her eyes widened at it's magnificence. It's beauty so astounding that ever Naruto shut up. She starred at the dress.

_'It's so wonderful.'_ She thought as she saw Sasuke sit beside Gai.

"Sorry I'm late."

She turned back to the stage as the young designer came out. Her heart stopped as a pair of dark coal eyes looked through the crown and stopped on her.

"Itachi Uchiha." The teacher on stage announced. Hinata's heart stopped, he was starring right into her eyes.

"Itachi…"

**If I had known that this day would change everything then perhaps I would have been a bit more prepared. **

**Meeting these wonderful strange people.**

**The blonde boy with smiles that melt my heart.**

**The shark man whom made me smile.**

**The puppet boy who made me think.**

**And finally the man with black eyes who made me dream.**

**If only I had known that those eyes, like my classmates, would change my entire world.**

**But would I really change anything if I had known what was to come?**

**SERA: LIKE? HATE? REVIEW AND I'LL GO ON. THERE'S THE THOUGHT THING LIKE IN THE FIRST CHAPPIE…THIS SIGNIFIES THE END OF CHAPTER 1. YAY! I DID IT! THIS WAS HARD….BUT HEY AT LEAST ITACHI AND HINATA HAVE FINALLY SEEN EACHOTHER NOW RIGHT? I'LL TRY AND UPDATE SOON. THANKS TO THOSE WHO REVIEWED!**


	7. Chapter2: Thinking of you tonight

**Lonely In Gorgeous**

Disclaimer: I don't own the show…now on with CHAPTER 2

Kakashi: I thought this was chapter 6.

Sera: What? No….this is chapter 2.

Kakashi: Jeez how interestingly confusing…_-looks at readers-_ I'm sorry she is such an idiot.

Sera: DIE PERVO BOOK! _–tries to burn itcha itcha book-_

Kakashi: -NO!!!!!

Sera: muwahahahaha!!!! Oh and to let you guys know…Gaara, Hinata Sasuke, Naruto are 16. Itachi and Temari are 18 and Neji, Kankuro, TenTen, and Lee are 17

(Alternate universe thingy…they are in **HIGH SCHOOL**)

"Sister dinners ready!" Hanabi yelled up the stairs. She tapped her foot impatiently as her right hand was holding a wooden spook that she was tempted to smack her head with. Hinata hadn't come down from her room since the trip, which annoyed her beyond anything else. That meant that someone had bugged her sister…and NO ONE not even Neji got away with bugging Hinata…that was Hanabi's job. The girl sighed inwardly as Neji trudged down the stairs in nothing but a pair of blue boxers.

"Why are you walking around naked?"

He rolled his eyes.

"I'm not naked."

She pointed at him with her wooden spoon.

"You're in your underwear…that proves nakedness to me. What if we had guests? What if my friends were here, huh? Would you embarrass yourself like that?"

Neji, uncharacteristically shrugged.

"I wouldn't be embarrassed since this is MY house for one and another thing, your friends wouldn't particularly mind, right?"

Hanabi's mouth snapped shut. Neji smiled.

"I see I was correct."

He walked past his cousin to the living room where he found the cleaned laundry piled on the leather couch. He picked up a pair of blue jeans and smiled.

"Yes, finally!" He pulled the jeans on.

"Finally did laundry?"

He smirked.

"Nope, Hinata did it for me. For some reason when she does my laundry my clothes always come out soft and smell all flowery."

Hanabi rolled her eyes.

"You're so homo."

He starred at his cousin.

"You're an evil demon sent from Hades."

She smirked.

"So I've heard."

While they were arguing Hinata had come down the stairs rubbing her tired eyes. She tugged at her large night shirt and yawned.

"What's all the racket?"

"That's mine!"

Hinata looked at Neji and blushed.

"Oh…well uh I just uh…"

He crossed his arms across his chest and fumed.

"Whatever keep it."

Hanabi shook her head muttering insulting words towards Neji before turning to her sister.

"Dinners ready."

Hinata looked horrified.

"I made it." Hanabi said making Hinata relax., making Neji fume. Just because he accidentally gave them food poisoning once he was branded as a bad cook. He sighed inwardly.

"Hinata why did you go to bed after you got home?"

Hinata blushed.

"N-no reason."

He lifted a brow before collecting his laundry and placing it in the wicker basket that was beside the couch. He'd ignore her stuttering and lame lie for now. He was tired and being with Lee for a whole day in a half had exhausted him. He made his way, wicker basket in hand, past Hanabi and in to the game room. He'd play a few games before going to bed.

"So what's the real reason?"

Hinata smiled.

"Nothing really." She headed to the kitchen disregarding her younger sister.

Hanabi sighed, being the youngest sucked!

-

Gaara had just managed to escape his fans as he entered his house breathlessly. He secured the lock on the door before peeking outside, just in case he was followed home. He saw nothing but that still didn't calm him, they could be out there.

_'Maybe getting a hoard of horny high school girls to worship me wasn't such a good idea.'_ He thought as he placed his books on the table beside the door.

"I'm home!"

"I know."

He rolled his eyes as his brother came trudging out from his room. He stood in the hall way starring at his brother, smoking.

"That's a nasty habit."

"So is wearing eyeliner."

Gaara pushed past his brother muttering a whatever before making his way to the computer room down the hall. He had wanted to make it past his sister, as she was cooking in the kitchen but unfortunately he wasn't successful.

"Gaara get your lazy ass in here right now and taste this!"

He grimaced as he made his way into the kitchen and up to his sister. She looked down at him with her purple eyes.

_'She knows I hate her cooking…she's doing this on purpose.'_

She smirked.

"Here."

She shoved the spoon in his mouth. He had expected it to taste gross but it hadn't been that bad. He handed her the spoon and muttered.

"It's ok."

Temari smiled and turned back around facing the stove.

"How was your trip?"

He shrugged.

"Ok I guess."

"Ok my ass!" Kankuro said walking into the kitchen He had put out the cigarette and was carrying around a small puppet he had been working on. He sat at the counter and observed it before turning to his siblings. "I hear that you got fans."

Gaara sighed.

"Just some girls…no big deal."

"No big deal?" Kankuro laughed causing Temari to stare. "I saw at least 50 girls chasing after you yelling _'Gaara-Kun' 'Master Gaara!'_ so don't tell me it aint a big deal."

Temari starred at her younger brother in question.

"Who died and named you Elvis?"

By this time Gaara's face had turned a lovely shade of red. He looked down at his face, reminding both siblings of their shy neighbor Hinata.

"Oh Hinata called earlier, she said it was important."

Gaara sighed.

"Where's the phone?"

Temari pointed to the living room.

"Where it always is."

Gaara turned on his heel and made a b-line to the living room to escape his brothers laughter. Temari looked at Kankuro for a bit before shaking her head.

"It's nothing…"

Kankuro starred at his sister. He put the puppet down and rested his head in his hands.

"What's nothing?"

"It's just that…Gaara's changing."

Kankuro nodded.

"Yeah, I suppose he is."

"He's got friends now…and it's so weird that Hinata called."

Kankuro looked at his sisters sad form for a moment before he lit a cigarette. He inhaled deeply before releasing the blue smoke from his lungs and mouth.

"He and Hinata get along fine now…and besides did you really think he'd still be the same after the old man died?"

Temari shrugged.

"I guess I did."

"He's a growing kid, he'll make friends and eventually he had to grow out of the _'I hate the world so fuck you' _stage in his life. Hell! He even jokes around now, could you believe it?"

Temari laughed.

"Well I guess he's ok huh?"

Kankuro nodded.

"Yeah…and now he's got stalkers, how fun!"

-

Hinata starred at her cell phone. She flipped it open and went to the pictures. She smiled at the pictures she had taken with her new friends.

'Got to call Shuro later.' She thought before stopping at one in particular. It was one of the handsome designer of the red dress. She blushed. 'I can't believe that Itachi Uchiha was looking at me.' She thought. 'He's so beautiful…'

Tap

Tap

Tap

She turned her head towards her window and almost screamed as she saw a shadow. Once she noticed who it was however she calmed. She made her way to her window and opened it, letting her visitor inside.

She made her way to the door and locked it, just in case before turning to Gaara was already lying down on her bed flipping through a random magazine that was on her nightstand. She blushed.

"G-Gaara what are you doing here?"

He sat up.

"Well I was thinking of calling you but then thought of Neji and the possibility that my sister or idiot brother would listen in on the convo so I decided to be spontaneous and surprise you."

She smiled.

"Well I'm surprised."

He smirked.

"I'm ecstatic.

She sat beside him, both not speaking for a moment before Gaara noticed her phone on the bed. He picked it up and starred at the picture.

"Got a thing for the older Uchiha?"

"N-no…"

He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"I noticed that you were starring at your phone before you opened the window…did I interrupt you wooing yourself?"

She looked appalled by his accusation and almost yelled but laughed as his face turned red. He clamped a hand to his mouth in shock.

"I apologize, I didn't mean to be so perverted."

"It's ok, your inner pervert was just shinning through is all." She took the phone and closed it, placing it on her nightstand.

"Well, seeing as I'm here, baring gifts no less, I wanted to know if you'd like to have a cinematic adventure with me."

"Cinematic what?"

He smirked revealing his back Pac and a bag of goodies he's left by the floor by her window.

"1980's horror films…slasher movies at their finest!"

Hinata giggled at Gaara's out of character ness. She smirked.

"Alright so what do you want to watch first?"

Gaara thought for a moment before taking out his favorite movie.

"Hell Raiser!"

After propping her heavy TV on her dresser and situating themselves rather comfortably with their snacks on her bed the movie marathon of horror began.

Hinata smiled to herself as Gaara had told her one valuable secret.

That being that she was the only one to ever see this sight of him, the real him. As they watched the blood and gore of the movie Hinata couldn't help but think about the older Uchiha brother and his dark calculating eyes on her. _'I wonder what he's thinking?'_

-

Itachi laid on his bed. His dark eyes going over to the dresser where his present, from the guys, waited to be opened. He sighed inwardly as his mother banged on his door.

"Sweet heart are you alright?"

"I'm fine mom!"

She mumbled something then walked away from the door. He turned over on his side, reveling in the fact that he would be alone.

"I love this." He said rubbing his bare muscular chest. His dark eyes closed as he thought again of the pale eyed girl in the audience. Her pale face, her white eyes, her pink lips and dark midnight blue hair.

Beauty in itself, he thought.

"I want her."

"Want who?"

Sasuke stood in the door frame of his brothers room wearing an expressionless face. He starred at his brother for a moment before his eyes turned to the opposite wall.

"A girl."

"I figured as much but who?"

Itachi sat up.

"I saw her in the audience but I don't know her name."

Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"She's got to be something to get you like this. I've never seen you like this, thinking so hard over a girl."

Itachi nodded.

"I know."

Sasuke turned his back and walked out the room suddenly slamming the door, but not before saying: "I saw you look at Hinata…she's mine."

If Itachi was anyone else then he would have gaped but he merely smirked.

"So her name is Hinata, Sasuke saw me look at her and has his eyes on her as well…interesting."

**SERA: You like it? Don't like it? Comment and I'll go on! Sorry for making Gaara OC…and** Neji too but it was funny huh? Tell me what ya like and don't like! Thanks for reading!


	8. SOLD OUT

**Lonely In Gorgeous**

Disclaimer: I don't own the show…now on with the show…er fic.

Kakashi: _-crying in corner-_

Sera: Oh you baby! Just cuz I burned your pervo book…

Kakashi: You have no soul….

Sera: So I've been told…_stars in eyes _I'm perfect for GAARA huh?

Kakashi: _mutters _idiot…

Sera: What was that? I didn't hear you? I thought you said idiot.

Kakashi: No shit…

(Alternate universe thingy…they are in **HIGH SCHOOL**)

Light poured in from Hinata's bed room window making the girl groan in annoyance and throw a pillow at it, unfortunately it was opened and the pillow went flying out. Upon hearing a cat screech from the impact of another dearly departed pillow, for Hinata had many mornings where she threw her pillows at the evil window, which she always left opened. She sat up half way leaning on her elbows.

"What a night…"

"No shit."

For a moment Hinata merely starred at Gaara's sleepy form.

"You didn't leave?"

He shook his head and buried his face in the one pillow that was left alive.

"Nope…your beds more comfortable anyway."

"Oh." She blushed deeply before shoving past him and off the bed. She stretched her limbs and yawned loudly. "It's so EARLY!"

Gaara made a muffled sound that sounded like _'yeah'_ before pulling her lavender sheets over his head.

"I'll go get us some munchies!" She said happily opening her bedroom door. Gaara sat up and rubbed his tired head.

"Wont your cousin and dad get pissed cause someone with a **penis** is partaking in breakfast with the family?"

Hinata smiled.

"No. Father is working already and Neji's out training with Hanabi."

Gaara lifted a non existent brow.

"Training?"

Hinata nodded.

"He's in archery club with TenTen and Lee…Hanabi likes to tag along."

"It's Saturday though."

"Archery club is on Saturday's too." And with that the small girl skipped out her room and down the stairs. Gaara fell back on the bed starring at the ceiling. He closed his eyes before turning his head and starring at the digital clock.

"It's so early…it's only 8 in the morning." He rolled over taking the sheets over his head.

_'MOMMY! SOMEONES CRUSHED MR. WIGGLES AGAIN!!!!!'_

-

Itachi Uchiha scanned every possible number in his phone book before finding the one he knew he needed. He picked up the phone before dialing the wanted number and waited.

_'Hey Deidara, yeah, and I aint here right now, yeah.'_

He hung up the phone with a slam and laid back on his bed.

"Damn it all, where could that idiot be?"

"What idiot?"

"You need to learn how to knock." Itachi sat up.

Sasuke walked in the room and shoved a mug of coffee into Itachi's hand. The older Uchiha starred at the mug for a moment before taking a quick sip.

"Good stuff."

"Yeah I know." Sasuke smiled as he sat on his brother's bed. He starred at the computer beside the dresser. "Hey bro, I was wondering…"

"No."

"Aw, c'mon! You never use it and I have a report due Monday."

Itachi took a longer sip.

"Then go to the library."

"But that costs like…99 cents!"

"You're a cheap brat you know that?" Itachi asked standing up. He walked over to his computer and looked it over. What Sasuke said was true, Itachi barley used it. _'Should I let him use it?' _He looked back at his brother then smirked. _'Nah…'_

"Whatever Weasel-Face I'll just…" Sasuke thought for a moment before smirking. "I'll just go to Neji's house. He'll let me use his computer."

"So what? It's just the Hyuuga kid, nothing special. Use his computer, I don't care." Itachi took another sip of his coffee.

"I'll get to see Hinata, his cousin, there too so it'll be way better."

Itachi spat out his coffee and began to choke a bit. He looked over at his brother's retreating form.

"Smug little bastard…"

-

"Why did we come to Burger Queen for breakfast?" Hinata asked starring at Gaara as he tore into another breakfast burrito. He looked up for a moment before gulping down some of his coffee.

"Because I like Burger Queen."

Hinata sighed as she took a sip of her coke. She looked over into the play pin, they were sitting in the playroom which for some reason Gaara insisted they sit, and her eyes widened as she noticed someone familiar.

"MIAKA!"

The auburn haired girl turned around, she was currently in the ball pin with the rest of the four year olds, and smiled.

"Hinata!"

"So noisy…" Gaara mumbled.

"What are you doing in there?"

Miaka climbed out of the ball pin making a few of the four year olds whimper. She walked to Gaara and Hinata and smiled.

"I was playin' scavenger hunt with the kiddies while waiting for my cousin to come by."

"Cousin?"

Miaka nodded.

"Mmhmm…he should be here in about-Oh!" She pointed to a dark haired boy. "ITACHI TACHI-TACHI PANTS!!!"

Hinata's face turned bright red and Gaara choked they both thought the same thing: _THAT'S HER **COUSIN**?_

Itachi walked over to his cousin with a smirk on his face noticing Hinata.

_'So she's here and knows Miaka…for the first time I'm actually glad that Miaka's my cousin.'_ He thought standing directly behind Hinata.

"Hello Miaka…who are your friends?"

Miaka smiled widely, not noticing Itachi had leaned a bit forward so that his lips almost touched Hinata's ear making the girl go red.

"This is the girl I was telling you about, the one from the trip, Hinata."

He smiled.

"Hello Hinata."

"And I don't know who he is…he was with her when I noticed them."

Gaara lifted a hand, no emotion on his face completely different from the boy Hinata had been hanging out with.

"I'm Gaara Sabaku."

Itachi nodded.

"Hello, I'm-"

Miaka finished for him grabbing his arm tightly.

"He's my bestest cousin in the whole wide world Itachi Uchiha winner of the designing thingy we saw yesterday!"

"That was your dress?" Gaara asked wiping his mouth.

"Yes."

"They were great weren't they Gaa-Gaa?" Miaka asked. Gaara lifted a non-existent brow and looked over at Itachi.

"Don't look at me, she's just like that."

Hinata's whole face was the shade of a cherry. Her heart was beating hundreds of miles per second as Itachi hadn't moved from Hinata's back, if anything he got closer.

_'OMG he's so HOT!'_

"So what did you think of my designs?"

"T-they were –g-great…"

Gaara smirked, standing up and smiling at Hinata for a moment.

"She **LOVED** them…couldn't stop talking about the **ALL NIGHT**."

Miaka and Itachi lifted their brows.

"**ALL NIGHT**?!!"

Gaara shook his head.

"Not like that guys…we were watching movies all night…besides she was totally **IN LOVE **with those dresses and wouldn't shut up about _you_…opps did I say _you_? I meant _them_. "

Hinata's eyes widened as she starred daggers at Gaara. _'That evil, maniacal demonic **DICK HEAD**! He **SOLD ME OUT**!'_

Itachi smirked at Hinata.

_'This'll be easier then I thought.' _

Miaka linked arms with Gaara and smiled at Hinata.

"Yeah he's a SUPER GENIUS!" She looked at her watch. "OH! Tachi-Tachi Pants the movies gonna start soon!"

Gaara squirmed.

"Could you let go?"

Miaka looked back at him.

"No."

"Didn't think so."

Itachi looked at his watch, thought about something then turned to Miaka.

"How about the four of us watch the movie, my treat."

Hinata would have said no but Gaara, being the _good_ friend he is (yeah right) smiled and said the words she dreaded: Sure, we'd love to!

She groaned inwardly as they walked out of Burger Queen, she looked at a smug Gaara, who looked at her as he was being cuddled to death by Miaka.

'_He's out to RUIN me…wait did I forget something?'_

-

Sasuke knocked on the door of the Hyuuga house and sighed inwardly. It was beginning to rain.

"Hinata? Are you there?" He knocked again. "Hello?"

-

Hinata sat beside Itachi with Gaara on the other side of her being glomped still by Miaka. He leaned closer to her to whisper.

"What's wrong?"

"I forgot something…but I guess it's not that _important_ cause I _forgot_…"

**SERA: LIKE IT? HATE IT? LOVE IT? COMMENT AND I'LL GO ON! OH, POOR SASUKE, HE'S BEEN FORGOTTEN, ITACHI'S GOTTEN THE LAST LAUGH. I'M GLAD I FINALLY GOT ITACHI IN THIS AND GLADER THAT I MADE MIAKA HIS COUSIN. OH THOSE WHO READ FY WICH MIAKA IS FROM, SHE'S OC I KNOW BUT HEY, THIS IS MIAKA PRE-TAMA SO SHE'S NOT AS MATURE. OH AND IN THE NEXT CHAPPIE IT'S GONNA GET FUNNY….LIKE REALLY FUNNY! HOPE YOU LIKE IT!**


	9. Boys are so Weird

**Lonely In Gorgeous**

Disclaimer: I don't own the show…oh and thanks to my reviewers YOU GUYS ROX!

Kakashi: Finally acknowledging the one who read this story eh?

Sera: Yes…and as a token of my gratitude if I get up to at least another 5 reviews making it up to 20 then Kakashi will strip dance.

Kakashi: WHAT?

Sera: He'll wear leather boots.

Kakashi: NO!

Sera: And he'll remove the mask!

Kakashi: NEVER YOU CRAZED FAN GIRL…OVER MY DEAD BODY!

Sera: That can be arranged…

(Alternate universe thingy…they are in **HIGH SCHOOL**)

Gaara's morning was already out of the ordinary when he woke up in Hinata's bed with sugar plastered to his face, due to too many pixie sticks during the cinematic adventure, and to top it off running into Itachi Uchiha and his crazed cousin.

"Gaa-Gaa-Chu!" Miaka screamed throwing a plastic poke ball at his head. It opened and fell to the ground. "Aw I didn't catch the Gaa-Gaa-Chu!"

He groaned.

"My name is Gaara Sabaku, not Gaa-Gaa…not Gaa-Gaa-Chu…not Panda Gaara-chu…GAARA…G-A-A-R-A-."

"Aw Gaa-Gaa you're so cute when your irritated…" She huggled his arms and leaned close to his ear. "It's hot when you're annoyed babe."

"Dear God…"

Itachi and Hinata starred at the two strangely. Itachi had inched away and Hinata had turned her head away.

"Those two sure hit it off…"

Hinata smiled.

"Well Gaara's gonna hit something."

Itachi lifted a dark brow as he observed Gaara's face.

"He's about to chew his arm off…should we assist?"

Hinata shook her head, much to the disappointment of Gaara whom was at the moment really considering chewing off his arm. _'Do I really need my left arm? I mean I'm a righty…so I wont really be able so ride a bike…or probably drive I cold live with that…'_

"So what were you two going to do before you were invited to watch Miaka's horrendous child movie?"

"Nothing really except…oh crud…"

"What?"

Hinata sighed inwardly.

"You're brother called to use Neji's computer for a project and I forgot."

Itachi smirked.

"Maybe Neji let him in."

"No he had archery practice. I hope Sasuke didn't get caught in the rain."

-

At Hinata's house Sasuke knocked on the door once more covered with rain water.

"I'm soaked…" He sneezed. "Aw now I've got a cold…"

-

"Don't worry about him. He's fine." Itachi lied laughing inwardly. '_Take that you Uke-little bastard! Itachi Uchiha: 1 Uke-bastard: 0!' _He was doing summersaults in his mind.

"Are you sure?"

Itachi nodded.

"So what do you three want to do now? It's almost 3."

"Lets call it a day!" Gaara said a bit too quickly. "I mean I'm so tired…**_YAWN_** Yeah see? TIRED!" he said a bit over dramatic.

"AW! Gaa-Gaa's sleepy weepy?"

Gaara nodded.

"Yes. Yes I am."

Miaka cuddled closer and sighed.

"If you must…" She said.

"She's gonna let him go?" Hinata whispered.

"No…just wait for it."

Hinata lifted a brow.

"Wait for what?"

Itachi sighed and pointed to the red head.

"Just watch."

Miaka smiled suddenly causing Gaara to get nervous. In her most devious little voice she uttered words of horror to Gaara. (wow…)

"You can sleep at my place."

Gaara would have said no but Miaka grabbed the red head and dragged in the direction of her house.

"LATER GUYS I'M OFF TO RAPE MY BOYFRIEND!"

Hinata and Itachi sweat dropped.

"I'm not your boyfriend!"

Then they were gone from sight. Hinata coughed and Itachi just shrugged.

"If he wasn't a man before he'll be one now."

Hinata starred at Itachi terrified for a moment blushing madly.

"She wouldn't really rape him…would she?"

"Who knows…poor guy…"

'She's insane!' Hinata thought then started laughing. 'Serves Gaara right for selling me out! Hell Yeah!...oh Goodness that was a Sakura moment…'

"So what do you want to do now?"

"What?"

Itachi repeated himself.

"What do you want to do now? We could go to the mall, dinner, or take a walk."

Hinata blushed madly. 'A date?'

"Um well uh you pick."

Itachi smirked.

"Well how about we go get some food then take a stroll in the park and to end the night we could always spy on my cousin."

"But what if uh…" She blushed madly at the possibilities of what Miaka could be doing to Gaara.

"That's what camera's and the internet is for."

Hinata smiled.

"So blackmail?"

"I call it joking but if you insist then yes."

Oh they would have fun tonight…

-

Sasuke trudged straight to his room ignoring his mother completely. He slammed his door shut and flopped down on his bed.

"Damn it…" He said to himself as he sat up and removed his wet sticky clothing throwing them in a heap on the floor.

"She forgot all about me." He was shocked. No girl had ever forgotten a date made with him though he had to admit that it wasn't a date per say but a date for something none the less. He turned over on his back and touched his cold wet chest. He had been developing a horrid cold thanks to waiting in the rain, his pride to the worst hit of all, standing there like some clown in the rain.

"Damn it all to hell." He said a bit louder turning over on his stomach this time to make a muffled scream.

Outside his bedroom door his mother stood with a tray of cookies and coco. She shook her head as she heard a muffled cry that sounded like 'Why God why? Aren't I too hot to be forgotten?'

"Boys are so strange."

-

Outside of Miaka's bedroom window stood a very annoyed Itachi and a slightly perverted but blushing Hinata.

"This is so wrong." She said to herself as they heard Gaara's muffled cry.

Why Itachi had suggested spying on his perverted cousin and what she was referring to her Yaoi Pet, he would never know. _'You're doing this to be close to Hinata…just repeat it and you'll get through this…and a shower when you get home will also help your psyche…probably.'_

"Maybe we shouldn't be doing this…it seems so immoral…so perverted." Itachi commented as Hinata had itched closer to the window to get a better listen. After a moment her face burned crimson before she agreed.

"Y-yes that's a g-good idea."

He lifted a brow.

"What'd you hear?"

She burned even more if possible.

"I-I wouldn't want to –r-repeat what I heard…"

With that they scurried away from the perverted window and into Itachi's Mercedes. Hinata sat quietly waiting for Itachi to start a conversation. _'I have no idea what to say.'_

"You go to school with my brother."

"Huh?"

He didn't repeat himself but let his words absorb. Hinata blushed then nodded.

"Yes…he's a classmate of mine."

"I see." He turned a corner to some neighborhood she'd never been to. "Let's pay him a visit."

Hinata wanted to refuse but by the time anything came out of her mouth they were already in front of the Uchiha house.

_'Damn…'_

**SERA: LIKE IT? HATE IT? LOVE IT? COMMENT AND I'LL GO ON! Sorry it's short but I just had to get it down. Bwahahaha it's perfect!**


	10. A Broken Pact

**Lonely In Gorgeous**

Disclaimer: I don't own the show…and now what all you hentai girls and guys have been waiting for KAKASHI DANCE!

Kakashi _-walks out from behind pink curtain holding face in hands. He's wearing leather ass-less chaps and leather boots-_ This is demeaning…

Sera: And now for our special guest **NEJI HYUUGA**!

Neji:…

Sera: Neji…walk out from behind the curtain.

Neji: NEVER!

Sera:_ -yanks him onto stage where it is revealed that his is wearing…-_o.O Um Neji…I told you the box on the right…

Neji: Yes you said the demeaning sailor uniform.

Sera: _-trying not to laugh- _I meant Navy sailor uniform not sailor _SCOUT_ uniform…but I must admit Sailor moons sailor suit suits you.

Neji: _-blushes- _

Sera: No big deal though…**DANCE! TAKE IT OFF! I COMMAND IT YAOI SLAVES!**

Kakashi: Aw well…_-starts dancing-_

Neji: -**GAPES**- I'm not parading around like a fool naked!

Sera: FINE! Then I'll sale you to this highest bidder.

Neji and Kakashi: **WHAT?**

Sera: **Bwahahahahahahaha**!!!!!

(Alternate universe thingy…they are in **HIGH SCHOOL**)

"Would you like some tea?"

Hinata nodded as Mikoto served Hinata a cup of her finest tea. The older woman smiled kindly at the girl before taking her place at the table.

"How long have you known Itachi?"

Hinata blushed.

"W-well we met today. I actually know Miaka."

Mikoto laughed into her hand softly.

"Oh that crazy niece of mine…poor Itachi can never seem to shake her off."

"Really?"

Mikoto sighed placing a hand under her chin to rest her head on.

"Ever since Miaka came to this town when she was four it's been _Itachi_ this and _Itachi_ that…poor boy cant get anytime for himself, lord knows my sister tries to pry Miaka away with cram school but…"

By this time Hinata was laughing at the image of a toddler Miaka hounding a stoic toddler Itachi.

"They seem close."

Mikoto nodded.

"Oh yes…when Miaka was seven and Itachi was nine they found this little bird with a broken wing and nursed it back to health…we still have Ukan."

"Ukan?"

Mikoto pointed to the bird cage where a little blue bird starred back at them with black eyes.

"Ukan is Itachi's pride and joy."

The image of a young Itachi and Miaka nursing a small bird was priceless. He face turned a soft pink. 'That's so…'

"Of course Sasuke was never far behind either…I swear that both those boys fought so hard for Miaka's attention even though they ACT like they don't want it."

"Sasuke?"

Mikoto nodded.

"He and Itachi always fight whether it's Miaka, who takes care of Ukan, I wouldn't be surprised if they fought over girls now!"

When Hinata was going to ask more about the fights the brothers would have Itachi and Sasuke entered the kitchen.

"Mother." Itachi said sitting beside Hinata.

"My boys."

Sasuke sat on the other side of Hinata and nodded to his mother as well. Mikoto looked at the scene as the brothers shot one another glares. Hinata didn't seem to notice and smiled at Mikoto.

"The tea is delicious Mr. Uchiha."

Mikoto nodded and smiled.

"Boy are so strange."

-

"NO MORE! STOP! CEASE AND DESIST!" Gaara shouted. The horror, the pain, dear GOD the PINK!

Gaara was lying on his stomach on Miaka's bed while said girl was sitting on his rear massaging him. She whispered lewd and sexual perverted phrases every now and then just to get a blush to his cheeks.

"**NEVER YAOI SLAVE**!"

Gaara was a stoic angry young man most of the time. The mere glare from his sea foam eyes sent grown men to their mommies, even the Uchiha brothers, well Sasuke anyway, was intimidated by Gaara A. Sabakuu…(middle name that will bite him in the ass in other chapters)…and I hyperactive, gluttonous crazed teenage girl was besting him.

"**STOP YOUR EVIL GIRL IT'S PISSING ME OFF**!"

"**NEVER**!!!!!!"

From the other side of Miaka's bedroom door her older brother, 21 year old Keisukei Yuki stood shocked, holding his mouth closed.

_'What's she doing to this poor kid?_' He thought before walking towards his room. _'I'm gonna need therapy after I move out.'_

(In the previous chapter you thought they were doing the nasty! Shame on you pervos…that's in later chapters!)

-

Neji Hyuuga (wow now he's back!) leaned against Hinata's bedroom wall starring at Hanabi's frantic movement. The younger girl was determined to find her sister diary as a form of entertainment.

"It's right…no _not_ there…"

If Neji were any other guy he would have helped the search but he wasn't any other guy, he was proud and mature and to be perfectly honest Hinata's diary was hidden in his room, he'd just finished reading it last night.

"You're not going to find it Hanabi I suggest you give up."

The younger girl turned her head to the side to stare at her cousin. She stuck out her tongue.

"Drag Queen."

His eyes narrowed.

"See. It's that type of behavior that makes Shikamaru dub you as **troublesome**."

Hanabi's face turned bright red at the mention of her unlikely crush. (hahaha that was fun)

"Shut up."

With a smirk Neji turned around and walked over to his bedroom, down the hall singing to himself. Gasp! Neji sings? Yes he does…well to ANNOY Hanabi at least. "This is the song that never ends…."

"**SHUT UP**!" How she loathed that song.

-

Poke

"Stop it."

Poke.

"Stop."

Poke.

"If you keep doing that I wont talk to you."

Poke.

"…"

Poke.

"…"

Poke…poke…poke poke poke poke…

"**ARGH STOP THE INSANITY**!" Gaara yelled at Miaka who hand her index finger poking his head yet again.

"Aw you do love me!"

"**WHAT**?!?"

She glomped him for the hundredth time. Gaara began to turn bright red then stopped squirming.

"What is it Yaoi Slave?"

"I haven't been home in almost two days."

-

Temari was watching TV while Kankuro sat on the couch reading a magazine. She turned to Kankuro.

"Where's Gaara?"

"You know what…I have no idea."

-

Hinata was sitting In between both brothers, seeming in complete ignorance of the war that was raging between them. Mikoto however was enjoying the show as Itachi would glare at Sasuke before making some remark about Sasuke bed-wetting when he was a toddler, in which Sasuke countered with pictures of Itachi in the sixth grade pointing out the braces and bad acne.

"Well when Sasuke was in the seventh grade he accidentally got a woody in front of his classroom and cried about accidentally poking a student, who was a guy."

"Really?"

Sasuke starred daggers at Itachi.

"Oh yeah? Well when Itachi was on his first date he accidentally cut the girl's tongue with his braces which were **PINK** and locked himself in his room for a week **CRYING** about it while listening to the song **Do you really want to hurt me?** By **BOY GEORGE**!"

Hinata looked astonished Itachi.

"Seriously?"

_'The little brats taking out the big guns…well lets see how he likes this.' _Itachi had a maniacal look on his face, his eyes starred the younger Uchiha before uttering something that would break a pact that both made when they were kids.

"Sasuke's middle name is **Susan**."

Hinata's eyes widened in shock, Mikoto spit out her tea while Sasuke's face turned the color of white paint. His eyes seemed to shrink and his heart stopped.

_'That BASTARD!'_ "Well Itachi's middle name is **Muriel**."

Itachi sat up and pointed a finger at Sasuke.

"You swore that _that_ name would remain **SECRET**!"

Sasuke sat up and pointed right back.

"HA! Now the PACT matters right **MURIEL**?"

"Can it **SUSAN**!"

While the brothers fought Mikoto had grabbed Hinata and made a b-line to the front door passing Fugaku whom just got home.

"Mikoto?"

"You DEAL with it!" The females were outside already and in the car before Fugaku paled as the shouts of Susan and Muriel echoed through the house.

"Not again…"

**SERA: LIKE IT? HATE IT? LOVE IT? COMMENT AND I'LL GO ON! Bwahahah I LOVE this. They are insane…oh the middle names thing kindda came from a real life thing with my two brothers…COMMENT PLEASE! Oh and AUCTION is going out for Neji and Kakashi…make your bids in the review thingy!**


	11. Gaara's finally home

**Lonely In Gorgeous**

Disclaimer: I don't own the show…Oh and for our **AUCTION**!!!!!

Sera: We have felcen-dragonis whom bids on Neji…and his Sailor uniform,

Neji: _-glares-_

Sera: Do we have anyone for Kakashi?

Fan Boy: **OMG** I'll take him!

Neji: **-smirks-** Like Kakashi would ever go for you…what the hell are you **DOING**?

Kakashi: _-stops walking towards drooling fan boy- _**WHAT**? He paid for me?

Neji:…perverted….idiotic….sleazy hentai…

Sera and Kakashi in unison: That's **MR. HENTAI** to you.

Neji: Whatever…**OH HOLY MOTHER OF GOD**! –_Is glomped by his new owner- Gaaaaa _Leggo!

Sera: _-Hands __felcen-dragonis__ a dog collar-_ Here…it's a shock collar…if he leaves a certain proximity away from you it goes boom…if he's a meanie it goes boom…and generally it goes boom whenever you push this pretty little button on the pretty little blue fluffy controller.

felcen-dragonis: _-Smirks-_ Oh…how **fun**.

Neji: **NO**!!!!!!!!

(Alternate universe thingy…they are in **HIGH SCHOOL**)

"So where do you live?" Mikoto asked driving out from the parking space at the mall. She had taken Hinata to have some coffee and shop just a bit, after all the way the boys were fighting was an indication that perhaps Hinata would be a permanent fixture in their lives.

"I live on Konoha drive."

She nodded turning into the neighborhood. She had spotted the house rather quickly as she noticed Hiashi Hyuuga looming in the driveway looking non-too-happy. She slowed the car to a stop.

"On no…"

"What?"

Before Hinata could explain Neji came bounding out the house with what appeared to be a base ball bat in his hands, he looked murderous. Hanabi ran away laughing screaming something they couldn't quite understand.

Mikoto rolled down the windows.

"Neji had pink UNDIES!"

'_Oh…'_ both thought. _'That explains the look of murderous intent.'_

Hinata bid a farewell to Mrs. Uchiha before getting out the car, apprehensively and walking towards her furious father.

"Father I uh…"

"Every time I leave Neji and Hanabi alone this is the end result…just once I would like to come home to a quiet house but no…I get these two…hell spawn."

Hinata just listened. Her father seemed to be ranting and she'd leave it that way. Better them get in trouble and her get off. She snuck into the house and locked her door. Flopping on her not made bed she sighed inwardly.

_'I wonder how Gaara's doing?'_

-

Gaara Sabaku felt dirty. He felt used…he felt like he needed a shower. He sniffed his shirt. Scratch that. He needed one bad…_'I smell like flowers…'_

He opened the front door to his house, slamming it shut before trudging down the hall.

"I'm home…"

Temari came out with an ambiguous attitude while Kankuro looked amused leaning against the wall with a cigarette between his lips.

"**WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN**?"

Gaara sighed.

"I was at Hinata's watching movies then this morning I was kidnapped by an evil midget Yaoi Hentai freak whom thinks I'm her boyfriend…"

Temari starred wide eyed while Kankuro burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?"

Kankuro placed a hand on his brother's shoulder with stars in his eyes.

"brother…you have become a MAN."

Temari's fist collided with his head.

"SHUT UP!"

Gaara, too upset over being beaten by some crazed girl walked into the bathroom and started the shower. He removed his clothes, which he would later boil to cleanse them, and walked into the shower of hot water. Her almost purred feeling the water scold him.

'That evil bitch! What is her problem?' He thought. '_She makes me watch Happy Tree Friends…makes me listen to BOY BANDS, and then says dirty perverted things!'_ He smirked. _'Well perverted nothings in my ear wasn't so bad.'_

"Gaara?" Temari yelled.

He sighed.

"What?"

There was a muffled noise before the bathroom door opened.

"Hey baby cakes."

He froze wishing that the shower door wasn't glass as Miaka walked into the bathroom and closed the door. She sat on the sink and looked at him before looking at her nails.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY BATHROOM?"

She smiled.

"I wanted to see my YAOI SLAVE."

"I AM NOT YOU SLAVE!"

She shrugged.

"Anyway, we have a date with me, Hinata, and Itachi tonight…wear something fancy!"

He lifted a brow.

"Like what?"

"I'll pick it out." She walked out the bathroom but not without blowing him a kiss.

"Weirdo…"

Kankuro popped his head into the bathroom with a look of amusement on his face.

"_Heh_ so that's the one who made you a man?"

"SHUT IT OR DIE!"

"MY BABY BROTHER'S ALL GROWN UP? WHY OH WHY? CANT SOMEONE TURN BACK THE HANDS OF TIME?" Temari yelled from the kitchen. Kankuro and Gaara shook their heads.

"She's so weird."

**SERA: LIKE IT? HATE IT? LOVE IT? COMMENT AND I'LL GO ON! Sorry it's so short…do you likes it? I'll add more pages soon. Thanks to all that reviewed! Oh and felcen-dragonis enjoy your YAOI SLAVE! ** REVIEW!


	12. Swollen Tongue

**Lonely In Gorgeous**

Disclaimer: I don't own the show…

Sera: Unfortunately there is no Kakashi to rip into…he is currently being raped by a fan boy…and well Neji's out.

_Somewhere Neji is crying._

Neji: Oh someone just **KILL** me…

Sera: So we're gonna get right to the story.

(Alternate universe thingy…they are in **HIGH SCHOOL**)

As promised Hinata and Gaara were nervously waiting for their dates to arrive in front of Hinata's house dressed quite nicely. Gaara with is usual scowl wearing a cream colored dress shirt, slacks and black shoes stood against the wall right beside the front door as Hinata tapped her fingers together nervously thinking that perhaps the yellow sleeveless sundress was a big overdoing it.

"Nervous?"

Hinata nodded.

"Y-you?"

Gaara considered the question.

"For my life."

It took Hinata a moment to understand and she laughed while Gaara looked quite serious. He hadn't been joking, he was quite afraid that his "date" with Miaka might be the last thing he ever did.

'Miaka equals insanity…possibly broken bones.'

Neji walked down the stairs (this happens quite a bit in the Hyuuga home huh?) with Lee and TenTen following not too far behind. He stood in front of Hinata for a moment, tilted his head at Gaara, lifted a brow at his cousin again then sighed, his eyes were bloodshot (I'd like to see that) and he seemed paler then usual.

"I'll figure it out later…" He said and walked past the two and out the door. TenTen followed but Lee stopped for a moment.

"Going on a date with Gaara?"

Hinata shook her head.

"No, we're just going to hang out with some friends."

Lee nodded.

"I'll tell Neji then before he realizes your gone…he's a bit out of it, Coach Gai has trained Neji too hard…the poor boy's youth is almost gone."

"Oh well bye then."

Lee left as soon as he heard the car horn to Neji's jeep go off rather loudly then to a string of curses and the threat of sacrificing Lee to the god of the sun unless he got his, quote on quote: **Skinny-_Fat- _ass outside**. He timidly bowed to Hinata before departing.

"That was rather redundant."

Hinata nodded.

"Sometimes it feels like this life is full of redundancies…like it's being written by a 19 year old fan girl."

(…uh yeah…)

Gaara nodded.

"That'd explain why my life has turned into a perpetual nightmare lately."

"True, true…"

Hanabi, having heard the entire conversation laughed at the two.

"You guys are such dorks."

-

Itachi drove up to Miaka's house dressed rather nicely, like Miaka had instructed. He pulled on the sleeve of his black turtle neck sweater and smoothed out his pant leg before taking a breather. This he usually did before picking up Miaka since her surprises like this one usually entailed something dangerous, illegal and that hurt quite a lot…mostly entailing all three. He opened his car door, stood slowly and slammed it shut.

"Why am I afraid of her? She's just my little cousin…she's younger…dumber and totally childish…I'm not afraid…" He breather deeply, puffed out his chest and then exhaled. "Who the hell am I kidding…she'd cause nuclear war just for the hell of it…I have no chance…"

Conceding to defeat Itachi made his way to the front door and knocked. When it opened he made a sigh of relief when his blond cousin Keisuki opened the door.

"Hey Itachi what are you doing here?"

Itachi stepped into the small house and smirked.

"Your little sister has a surprise for me and two of our friends."

Keisuki made a face as he motioned for Itachi to follow him to the living room. He took a seat on the green couch beside his friend Tatsuya while Itachi chose to sit on the green love seat.

"Hello."

Tatsuya nodded at Itachi.

"Hey."

"So what's this surprise?" Keisuki asked leaning back.

"I don't know. I suppose it's a double date of some sort."

Tatsuya lifted a dark brow though it was hard to tell considering his dark sunglasses were rather big.

"Who's you date?"

"Hinata Hyuuga."

"Hyuuga?"

Itachi nodded.

"She's like 16."

"I know."

Keisuki leaned forward smirking.

"Making you mark first eh?"

If Itachi could have killed his cousin and then his smirking friend.

'I hate them…'

"TACHI!"

Itachi, for the first time was glad to hear this endearing name. he spun around to see Miaka, her hair swept up into a bun wearing ruby earrings and a red billowy dress that barely passed her knees. Her feet were encased in open toed red sandals.

"You look nice Miaka."

She giggled.

"So do you. So are you ready to pick up our dates? I cant wait to see what my Yaoi slave has on."

"**YAOI** **SLAVE**?!?!" This came from Keisuki as Itachi shoved Miaka out of the house. If they were lucky then maybe Keisuki wouldn't come out to further question them.

-

The date, for the most part was nice. Gaara pulled out Miaka's chair, with threatening glances from Itachi warning him not to let his cousin fall on her ass. They had a quaint dinner at a French restaurant, which Itachi found out too late that he was allergic to crape, which incidentally Miaka shoved down his throat.

"But Tachi you don't look that **BAD**!"

Hinata and Gaara waited outside of the hospital room listening to the conversation.

"You're boyfriend gonna be ok?"

"H-he's not my boyfriend."

They were both silent.

"So is your _boyfriend_ gonna be ok?"

Hinata's eye twitched for a moment before she made a sly smile.

"If it wasn't for you're _twisted_ **LOVER** or **GIRLFRIEND** we wouldn't be in this mess."

Gaara's sea foam eyes narrowed.

_'Little brat.'_

Hinata smiled victoriously.

_'HA! SCREW YOU LOVER **YAOI** **SLAVE**!'_

-

Itachi covered his face with his hospital pillow saying something illegible as Miaka tried to pry it away.

"It's not **THAT** **BAD**!"

"Mmph! Umph!" Translating 'F you!'

She managed to get the pillow off after several tries yelling : 'Itachi **MURIEL** Uchiha I **DEMAND** that you remove this pillow this instant!'

When she managed to get it off, falling on her ass, she couldn't help but burst out laughing.

"STHOP LAUGHING YOU WETCHED HEWLL WITCH!" Translation: 'Stop laughing you retched hell bitch'

Itachi's face had swelled considerably and had purple splotches all over. His tongue was swollen and his voice seemed to rise an octave higher.

"I'm **HAHAHA** sorry but **HAHAHA** it's not **HAHAhAHAHA** I'm sorry I cant **LIE** **HAHAHAHAHA**!"

His eyes teared, very unlike Itachi Uchiha but hey, he's all itchy and swollen, and he threw himself under the thin white sheets.

Hinata's head poked in for a moment.

"Uh Gaara and I are gonna go home. His sister's here to get us."

"That's **hahaha** fine…Itachi your girls leaving say goodbye."

Hinata's face burned.

"Hn…"

"Bye Itachi."

Itachi groaned inwardly as Miaka began to laugh again.

_'Why did this happen? **WHY** **ME**?'_ He thought turning over. His face and neck itched so badly and it hurt to swallow. _'Hinata's probably shocked to have seen my face…**change**…'_

Outside, Mikoto came rushing into the hospital with Fugaku hot on her heels, faces contoured in worriment…all except the younger Uchiha. He calmly walked into the hospital, an amused smirk on his face. Some nurses swore he had a spark to his step.

Miaka noticed this and when he reached her she crossed her arms and sneered.

"You're loving this aren't you?"

Sasuke smiled widely.

"How can you tell?"

"I dunno…I just do."

Sasuke ignored his cousin, too happy to let her ruin his mood and walked into the room. One look at his brother and he was beaming.

_'This is so PERFECT with a capitol P! Take that MURIEL! HELL YEAH!...wait that was Sakura-ish…aw well…what a HAPPY DAY!'_

He could have danced right there.

"You can stop laughing at your brother." Mikoto scolded.

"At least laugh at him outside."

Mikoto and Itachi starred at Fugaku.

"What? If he's going to do it anyway it might as well be in the lobby right?"

**SERA: LIKE IT? HATE IT? LOVE IT? COMMENT AND I'LL GO ON! HAHAHAHA HOW'D YOU LIKE IT? I THOUGHT OF THE ALERGY THING ON A WHIM…TELL ME HOW YA LIKES IT! **


	13. Chapter3: STD Factor, who got it?

**Lonely In Gorgeous**

Disclaimer: I don't own the show…

Naruto: You realized that I was only in like, one part of this story…

Sera: I know.

Naruto: You realize that the story isn't going anywhere right?

Sera: Hn.

Naruto: Where's the _Oh's_ and _Aw's_ and my naked scenes?

Sera: Hn.

Naruto: _-Ignoring her-_ I mean, where is **ME**? **M**-**E**…I mean I'd be great and…and..

Sera: Hn…

Naruto: Stop being **SASUKE** and **LISTEN** to **ME**!

Sera: Fine…Its not that it isn't going anywhere it is just at a slower pace…I don't want to rush things…about you…well you're coming into the story again soon. _Naked_ scenes? _Really_?

Naruto: What? I've got a cute butt!

Sera: _-sighs-_ Where's Kakashi when you need him?

Naruto: Getting molested, to his _delight_, by fan boys.

Sera:…Hn…

Naruto: **STOP DOING THAT**?!?!

(Alternate universe thingy…they are in **HIGH SCHOOL**)

After the 'incident', as Itachi dubbed it, said weasel(1) was lying in bed itchy and blotchy but no longer swollen and spoke correctly.

"Sweet heart, are you alright?" Mikoto knocked on Itachi's door.

"GO AWAY!"

"Thought so…" She sighed, walking away from the door. She made her way into the kitchen where she prepared Itachi's food and placed it on a tray.

"No dinner for us?"

She starred at Fugaku and Sasuke then scowled as she served her own plate and some drinks on the tray before picking it up and walking towards Itachi's room.

"Cook for yourselves!"

Fugaku starred at his youngest son.

"Women."

"Amen…" Sasuke said standing and preparing to order his father and himself a large pizza.

-

He didn't think they were so fast.

He was wrong.

"How the hell did they find me?"

Hinata, a breathless Kiba, and annoyed Ino and a happy Miaka starred at the red head.

"You just had to be a pervert…" Kiba began.

Hinata nodded.

"If you didn't want fan girls you should have remained quiet!"

Gaara mentally groaned. He'd only wanted to make the Uchiha's suffer and doubt themselves and now was stuck with horrible, evil, conniving, horny as all get out, fan girls...dedicated to following, touching, molesting and loving their 'Master Subaku' or 'Master Gaara.'

"Well…have fun." He said trying to walk away from the group. Miaka grabbed his arm.

"But boyfriend…why?"

He rolled his eyes.

"I'm not your boyfriend…and I might as well bite the big one before they track me down anyway…"

Kiba nodded.

"How noble."

"Hn…" He waved then walked out of his hiding place, behind a dumpster in a back alley, and at the top of his lungs: "Hey it's me **GAARA** **SUBAKU** here in this **alley**!"

In a matter of seconds Gaara was gone in a flurry of giggles and perverted girls.

Miaka, Kiba, Hinata and Ino bowed their head.

"We barely knew him…" Ino said the other said nothing. "No really."

They agreed.

"Poor Yaoi Slave…"

-

(early morning)

There was a knock on Sasuke's window that he just couldn't ignore as he was pleasantly sleeping. His eyes slightly opened and looked at his digital clock and sighed in defeat.

6:30 am

He turned over on his back and groaned.

"Who the hell is at my window?"

There was more tapping noises and the young Uchiha sat up, forgoing the robe he had fall asleep in, and made his way, bare chested, to the window. He peered at the blonde on the other side of the glass. He slid the window opened and leaned on the sill.

"What is it dumb ass?"

"Well hello to you to bastard…let me in it's cold!"

Naruto lifted himself over the sill and fell with the slight thump onto Sasuke's carpeted floor. He looked up at his dark haired friend before standing and making his way to Sasuke's desk and began to empty the contents of his bag onto it.

"Why are you here?" Sasuke asked sliding the window shut. He leaned against the wall with both hands crossed across his chest, all sleep forgotten.

"I got in a fight with Shuro and she threw me out. I needed a place to stay and well here I am."

"Why'd she throw you out?"

The blonde lifted his shoulders.

"Dunno…I make one remark about her boyfriend not replacing the cereal he eats up…and _maybe_ I overreacted to the fact that he used up all of my conditioner and shampoo…but damn I work hard for that stuff!" He sighed. "He's got a company you know, you'd think that he'd replace what he uses up when he stays the night."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. He knew he could get by the with the boy hidden in his room for a day two tops, but his mother would find out and of course his brother would just agitate the situation.

"Alright dumb ass, just for tonight. Tomorrow morning I talk to my mom and maybe…just maybe the guest room could be yours until Shuro pulls her head out her ass." He said pushing his pillows and quilt to the far right side of his queen sized bed.

"Really?"

Sasuke nodded. He took out a thick blue quilt for Naruto and placed it on the bed, next he went into the hallway and returned with two towels, a bar of soap and body wash. He shut the door with his foot and placed the items on his book shelf.

"That's for you in the morning. Don't worry, my brother's gonna be in his room and my mother's out for the day with my aunt…you've got free reign over the house until I get back from school, until then I suggest you get up bright and early to get some more clothes."

Naruto nodded.

"That's bastard."

"Don't mention it dumb ass."

-

"H-hello?"

There was a strange muffled breathing on the phone. Kankuro looked at the phone for a moment before yawning. "Gaara's not here call later."

"Who was that?" Temari asked walking into the living room where Kankuro had been sleeping.

"Stalkers."

-

When Hinata and Sasuke walked into class, both late for completely different reasons, those reasons not having to do with each other had so happened to bump into each other, they were surprised to see Kakashi handing out pamphlets and the principal leaning against the black board.

"What did we just walk in on?"

Sasuke lifted a brow.

"I haven't a clue."

They took their seats, which incidentally (wonder why) was beside one another. He sat behind her.

"Ms. Hyuuga, Mr. Uchiha take these." They were handed pamphlets and wished they'd stayed home from school when the lesson began.

"Ok…there has been an outbreak of STD, mainly Herpes, in this school and here is some information. If you see anything you have then after school go to the office. Now to go over this…" Kakashi said with carelessness. Principal Tsunade scowled.

'So calm…damn slacker.'

What was on the pamphlet:

**Genital herpes** is an infection of the genitals, buttocks, or anal area caused by herpes simplex virus (HSV). There are two types of HSV.

HSV type 1 most commonly infects the mouth and lips, causing sores known as fever blisters or cold sores. It is also an important cause of sores to the genitals.

HSV type 2 is the usual cause of genital herpes, but it also can infect the mouth.

**Syphilis** is a sexually transmitted disease (STD) caused by the bacterium _Treponema pallidum_. It has often been called "the great imitator" because so many of the signs and symptoms are indistinguishable from those of other diseases.

These were the thoughts of various horrified students:

Kiba:…_well aren't I lucky. NOTHING! I just love Shino to death…thank goodness he's my only lover! Bet everyone thinks it's me!_

Sakura_:…holy shit…FUCK FUCK FUCK! NOT SYPHILIS!_

Sasuke: _Hn…wait…FUCK! STD…damn…I knew I was itchy…damn unclean fan girls! Just once I fall prey to a cute one and I get this!_

Hinata: _Thank God I'm a virgin…though I cant say the same for Ino…or any of my friends for that matter…I wonder how Neji is?_

(Neji's thoughts in his homeroom which is Gai's class)

Neji: _THANK GOD! I thought I was a goner for sure…I will NEVER plow into Sakura again no matter how tempting! Phew! I AM CLEAN…but I should get checked out either way…just in case. (yeah you really should)_

-

After the rather interesting events of the morning school returned to normal as Gaara had entered school a bit late. He looked exhausted.

"What up boyfriend?"

Gaara was too tired to resist as she latched herself onto his arm.

"Tired and sleepy. Fighting to keep my virginity is hard."

Miaka nodded perversely.

"You're just to hot for words."

He sighed.

"Now to relevant questions not involving my non-existent sex life, why does the majority of the school look like they are about to die?"

It was true, half the students seemed to have a cloud over their heads while others seemed to praise virtue and cleanliness. It was all very strange to him

"Oh well we got these paper things and there's an outbreak of STD's and the ones that are all sad faced have it I guess but I don't and you don't so we can have sex now right?"

"Ok…the first part I get…to the second no…no…NO."

She pouted.

"But Yaoi slave…"

"Denied."

"But you're so hot babe."

He ignored her.

"Sexy…"

He still ignored here…well tried to.

"Steamy…"

He stopped, his face bright red as he slowly half turned and starred at the small girl as serious as he could be, which is pretty serious.

"Then masturbate…"

"**BUT GAA-GAA**!"

"**NO**!"

-

Itachi, all better now, knocked on the Hyuuga's front door. When Hinata answered, having just come home from school, he was surprised that she smiled.

"I'm glad you're feeling better."

He nodded.

"Much better. Uh, I wanted to take you out."

She nodded.

"Ok sure."

Neji and Lee were sitting at the table starring at the older Uchiha and Hinata smiling and blushing at the front door.

Lee leaned forward.

"Ah young love."

Neji huffed in annoyance.

"It's rape."

"Not really…besides this will be interesting."

Neji lifted a brow.

"Why?"

"Well word on the street…or in school is that she's going to be asked out…and more then likely she CANT say no."

"Why?"

Lee whispered into Neji's ear. Neji's eyes shot open and he stared at his friend then to the couple in the front door. He shook his head.

"It's going to be tough then."

"I know."

Neji shut his eyes.

"This will prove interesting on all three parts considering both Uchiha's are interested along with HIM."

Lee nodded.

"Poor beautiful princess…who'd have thought that-"

**SERA: LIKE IT? HATE IT? LOVE IT? COMMENT AND I'LL GO ON! This is the last of the RANDOM chapters with things that don't but do make sense. The STD thing is random but has relevance to the story in later chapters. OH and CLIFFY! Who is the guy that likes her too? FIND OUT NEXT CHAPTER! REVIEW! **


	14. Say hello to HIM

**Lonely In Gorgeous**

Disclaimer: I don't own the show…now Naruto do that thing that I taught you.

Naruto: _-crosses arm across his chest, eyes narrow- _Hn…

Sera: _-claps-_ GREAT **SASUKE** IMPRESSION!

Naruto: _-bows- _Thank you…thank you…I'd just like to thank the academy.

Sasuke: Idiot…

(Alternate universe thingy…they are in **HIGH SCHOOL**)

Naruto looked at the ceiling of his new bedroom. His blue eyes clouded then shut.

_'Sasuke's mom is really nice.'_ He thought as he caught a whiff of cookies that she had set on the nightstand when he was 'asleep', before kissing his forehead and leaving the room.

He had never had a family, well Hinata had been family but he'd screwed it up. He hated to think of her, Gaara and the inevitable triangle that would soon become a square or perhaps a plethora of shapes he didn't know the names of. How is it that she got lovelier now that she was no longer his?

"Damn it all…" He said to himself as he remembered the notable bounce in Itachi's step when he announced, more for Sasuke then anything else, that he and Hinata had a date Saturday. Naruto was a bit upset, after all she was his ex girlfriend but the anger subsided into amusement as soon as he saw Sasuke's face. The young boy scowled at his older brother, cursed, then yelled his entire name loud enough so that the neighborhood could hear. He'd have laughed at the name Muriel but Itachi was a pretty big guy and Naruto wasn't that stupid.

"Hey dumb ass can I come in?"

Naruto sat up, leaning on his elbows on the bed.

"Whatever."

Sasuke stepped into the room shutting it lightly before making his way to the bed. He stood for a moment, thinking hard before taking a seat beside the blonde.

"Can I ask you something?"

Naruto nodded.

"Sure."

"How was it like with her?"

Naruto lifted a blonde brow.

"What?"

"With Hinata," Sasuke said slowly. "how was it like to be with her?"

Naruto laid back down and sighed.

"It was like Christmas and Valentines rolled into one. We never did go far but," Naruto's eyes misted. "whenever she had stayed over, just to sleep, and when I'd wake up before she did, it was like Christmas morning and I was five again…presents and cookies and laughing and warmth…that's how she's like."

Sasuke listened intently then he laid back next to the boy.

"Then why Sakura?" He suddenly asked. "Why leave someone so great for Sakura?"

"Sometimes Christmas isn't enough, sometimes you want to feel…I knew she cherished me and cared but that wasn't enough." Naruto admitted. "After a while I noticed that it was the same, a kiss here and hug there, but it never escalated into anything and slowly I just stopped."

"Stopped?"

"I stopped pretending that she loved me when really we'd just fallen into routine. It's sick to say but I kinda pushed myself on her you know."

Sasuke nodded.

"I know that it was wrong, and all I did was beg but it was just to feel something. Calling her a cold and distant bitch is wrong but at the time I thought that of her. She started to lean on Kiba and Shino more and her secrets weren't ours but hers and Ino's. I was jealous and Sakura was there…and I fell in love."

They didn't speak. Though Sasuke was a bit pissed about the cold distant bitch phrase he wouldn't allow himself to yell at Naruto. After all he had said what he had felt at that time, Sasuke would merely be an idiot for getting angry when he asked for the truth.

It made sense. Naruto loved her, she didn't love him. He wanted to be close to her and thought sex was the answer, she pushed him away.

"I see."

Naruto looked over at his dark haired friend and sighed.

"Don't think different about her. It's different for everyone." He smiled. "And if you intend to get the girl I suggest you go for it now…I here there's another guy after her and I aint talkin' about Itachi."

"Who?"

Naruto sat up and with seriousness in his face uttered a name he hated.

"Sai."

-

Sai made his way to the food court of Konoha Mall with a swagger in his step. His dark eyes seemed to scan the faces of the teenagers before falling on the once face he'd been looking for. He made his was to the teenage boy.

"Hyuuga, can I have a moment with you?"

Neji stiffened, recognizing the voice immediately as Sai, Hinata's first love. (I know I know but bear with me…) Sai and Hinata knew one another in junior high, they were close friends but when Sai had moved to Sound they had said goodbye. Unfortunately Sai had moved back and at the worst possible time…to confess his love for her. Whether of not she'd gotten over him was a mystery to Neji.

"Sai, it's been a long time. How have you been?"

Sai grinned.

"Just fine. How's that friend of yours?"

"Lee's doing well…so what brings you to me? I doubt it's for the scintillating conversation."

Sai smiled and nodded.

"You know me too well Hyuuga…too well." His smiled was replaced by a smirk. "How is Hina?"

"Fine."

"Any boyfriends."

Neji nodded.

"She'd dated Naruto Uzumaki for about a year."

"The dick-less wonder? I thought she had better taste then that."

Neji continued with a smirk, determined to get Sai to stay away from Hinata. They'd never really gotten along and after the boy left Hinata had cried for days…even when he had been around, his dating and stringing her around caused to many tears for his liking.

"Now she is dating the Uchiha brothers."

"Both?"

Neji nodded.

Sai though seemed unaffected and smiled.

"Good. I so like a challenge." And with that he turned the other way and left. Neji was fuming but slightly amused.

_'This ought to be a good show.'_

**SERA: LIKE IT? HATE IT? LOVE IT? COMMENT AND I'LL GO ON! SO YES IT'S SAI. SORRY FOR TE SHORT CHAPPIE…THIS WASN'T THAT FUNNY WITHER HUH? WELL I'M TRYING TO GET A BIT MORE SERIOUS. I READ OVER MY OTHER CHAPPIES AND REALIZED THAT NARUTO WAS LEFT OUT IN MOST OF IT…THOUGH NOW HE'S BACK AND IS A BIG PART OF THE STORY AND NOW YOU GET WHY HE WAS SUCH A JERK BEFORE. HE WAS MAD BECAUSE SHE WAS WITH GAARA IN A WAY SHE WASN'T WITH HIM. YEAH SHE LIKED HIM BUT SHE'DNEVER BEEN COMFY ENOUGH TO BE SILLY WITH HIM. YA GOTTA FEEL SORRY FOR HIM, HE DOESN'T KNOW IF HE LOVES OR LIKES HER... I HOPE THIS WAS TO YOUR LIKING. THANKS FOR REVIEWING…COMMENT PLEASE! **


	15. On the outside it's good to be Sai

**Lonely In Gorgeous**

Disclaimer: I don't own the show…now…Naruto get the **DEVICE**!

Naruto: _-rubs hands together- _Yes master…

Sera: -_walks over to a table where Sasuke was tied down and gagged. She pulled on a white lab coat and placed on glasses.- _Is it ready?

Naruto: -_limped forward in an Egore-ish outfit and handed her the **DEVICE**- _Yes master…

Sasuke_: -eyes widen in horror- _**mph!!!!!!****(translated as: NOOOO!!!!!!)**

Sera:-_ places glitter and pink care bear stickers onto his face and clothes- _YES!!!!

Naruto and Sera:**BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!**_ cough _**Erm….HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAH!!!!!!! **

(Alternate universe thingy…they are in **HIGH SCHOOL**)

"Shuro…what's the matter?"

Miaka pouted as she leaned forward and poked Shuro's head. "Are you little-bit-blue?"

Shuro lifted her head.

"What did I tell you?"

"Never read Paradise Kiss manga…"

"And?"

Miaka sighed.

"Or watch the anime…"

Shuro nodded before her head connected with the wooden desk again. She'd been up late searching for Naruto in all his favorite hangouts. GameHault, PizzaShed, The Ramen House, Victoria's Hush-Hush…he was no where.

"I cant find the idiot anywhere…he's never gone this long after a fight."

Miaka shook her head.

"Didn't you throw him out?"

"Yeah but-"

"You were the wrong one. You'd be lucky if he came back at all."

Miaka was right. It wasn't like Seto couldn't afford his own things in the apartment, he knew this, but when Naruto began complaining she'd decided to think solely about her boyfriend and not Naruto's needs.

"I feel so bad on how we left it. He hasn't been to school in a few days either." She sat up. "I want to at least say sorry."

Miaka popped her bubble gum and shot Shuro a glance.

"And people in hell want ice water."

"Shut it…"

Before Miaka could say anything though her eyes caught sight with red. She yelped and latched on hard.

"**BABY** **CAKES**!"

"**HELP I'M BEING MOLESTED**!!!!!!" Gaara yelled. "**RAPE!!!!!**" ( I know OC but wouldn't you yell if an evil perverted fan tried glomping you at high speed? Yeah…I thought so) He'd been trying to slink by the library, sneaking around as quietly as possible knowing Miaka's current class was in the library but was spotted. _'Damn my luscious beautiful unique red hair!'_ (can someone say EGO?) He thought as Miaka began to coo affectionately against his arm.

"Aw Yaoi slave you are a funny one…molestation…rape…ha!" She joked but her eyes darkened. "Never in public _unless_ ya _beg_."

He blushed.

"uh…um…yeah ok."

She smirked.

"Are ya askin' for it?"

"No…"

She shrugged.

"Ok my freaky Yaoi slave…we'll do the **NASTY** later!"

All of his fan girls, whom had been circling around them to rid their MASTER of his pest, suddenly fainted and had nosebleeds. The image of a perverted and horny Gaara was too much for their brains to handle, especially when they imaging him in a leather thong wielding a leather whip...perverts…

Suddenly he realized that with Miaka around it would be quite difficult to hold on to his virginity…_'Now instead of freaky fan girls and fan boys trying to rape me I get a crazed pervert…? Aw well…I guess it could be worse.'_

Shuro starred at the two blandly before standing and collecting her books.

"The bells rung so I'm just gonna go home. Maybe he's there." She said walking away. She heard a muffled cry which she thought sounded like 'save me' and then heard Miaka scream good bye. _'They are so…ugh! GET A ROOM!'_

As Shuro walked out the library she bumped into a familiar blonde.

"Naruto…"

He walked past her.

"I'll pay ya my share of the rent tomorrow alright, and I'll move the rest of my stuff."

She starred at his retreating back and sighed. He was still upset.

-

Sai entered his second period class with a smile on his face. He'd just flirted with two beautiful girls, gotten a fan club, beaten Hyuuga and Lee in a race in gym, got TenTen's number behind Hyuuga's back, and managed to humiliate Sasuke in front of his English class by accidentally saying the boys full name out loud after stealing the Uchiha's ID and now he had ART!

Ah, being Sai was wonderful…or so everyone thought.

"Hey dick-less wonder, why ya looking at the floor? Looking for that missing penis?"

The blonde glared daggers but kept walking with his head down. Sai, though being Sai, patted his back and winked at him.

"Don't give up…you'll find your penis someday."

The earned a few giggles from a group of freshmen.

"Ladies…don't laugh at the penis-less man…it's not his fault for his lack of manhood."

The giggled louder.

Ah yes, on the outside being Sai was pretty damn great.

-

Hinata and Ino walked side by side, silently to their Art class.

"Hinata…have you seen him?"

The white eyes girl shook her head.

"No…I'm not ready to either."

Ino nodded.

"True…true…I mean it took you a year to get over him right? He was such a prick too!"

Hinata giggled.

"That's cause you dated him and he left you for Sakura."

"Yeah…at one point every guys leaves for her…"

Both girls laughed.

"Yeah…you know even SHINO dated her."

Ino gaped.

"No way! I thought that he and Kiba well you know…"

Hinata giggled.

"Well Shino just wanted to try it out before asking Kiba to go out…Shino said it was nothing special."

The girls laughed as they pushed open the door for art. They'd been laughing so hard they hadn't notice Sai sitting at their table. His dark eyes resting on Hinata, getting her attention. She blushed.

"What? Don't I get a hug?"

Ino's eyes narrowed.

"Get off our desk Sai."

"Well hello Ino…it's nice to…see you?"

She walked in front of Hinata, as though to shield her, and prodded Sai in his chest with her finger. Her eyes seemed like fire.

"I'm going to say this once…stay AWAY from Hinata!"

"Ino.." Hinata began but was hushed by another student.

"She's happy without you Sai so do us all a favor and just continue to **bang** your **groupies**."

Sai smirked.

"At one point you were one of _my_ groupies...and I did have so much **FUN** **banging you**."

Ino's eyes widened in shock, Shikamaru, whom just entered class to hear the comment reacted unlike himself an punched the perverted boy square in the jaw.

"You troublesome pervert…"

Sai sat up, rubbing his sore chin as his eyes went to Hinata. She looked at him with sadness and anger.

"Hinata…"

She turned away and it was then he realized his mistake. He'd just called her friend a tramp and acted like a cad in front of her…

"Hinata please I didn't mean to say that to Ino."

Ino smirked.

"Forget it pretty boy, I've been insulted worse." She lied. "Besides she's got a boyfriend…no she's got two."

Hinata's eye widened.

"Two?" Sai asked though he figured the answer.

"Yeah, she dating the Uchiha's…not bad huh? I'd count my losses if I was you and get lost. I'd hate to tell Itachi and Sasuke that you're harassing their girl."

Hinata's face burned. It sounded like she was juggling both brothers, she was but not like that. So she's agreed to a movie with Itachi on Saturday and then go with Sasuke to the beach on Sunday. They were friends…right?

'I'm so confused…'

Sai stood and walked over to Hinata. He leaned down and whispered, loudly so everyone could hear.

"I loved you then Hinata and I'm sorry for not telling you…this time I wont lose you to anyone." And with that he walk out of the classroom to look for the nurse, a smirk on his face. _'Both Uchiha's? I do so love a challenge…and Hinata is proving quite intriguing.'_

He had liked her in junior high but never dated her as she was already his anyway…that's what he thought. Now she was unattainable and he found that her longer hair and new found curves were enticing as well. It wasn't like it was a bad thing though, he did actually like her, that was no lie. But love? No. Sai didn't love anyone or anything except art. He remembered her eyes starring to his own like they used all those years ago made him smile.

"This'll be easy."

**SERA: LIKE IT? HATE IT? LOVE IT? COMMENT AND I'LL GO ON! **


	16. Enter Toya Mizuki

**Lonely In Gorgeous**

Disclaimer: I don't own the show…Now…after having humiliated Sasuke: Stupidious-arogantess-smexyiest-uke (the technical name this species was given) Naruto and I are in hiding…

Naruto: Where do you think he is?

Sera: I dunno…

Sasuke: _-comes up behind them-_ There you are…

Naruto and Sera: -scream- NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

(Alternate universe thingy…they are in **HIGH SCHOOL**)

Sai had done it this time…oh yes he'd been an idiot for being so cocky the day before.

"YOU SUNAVUBITCH!" Naruto yelled as he punched Sai in the face.

Yeah…he'd really done it.

"Naruto stop!" Lee said grabbing his arms. "I know you're upset over this vile boys words but you must not fight in school!"

"I don't care…a guy's gotta respect a girl even if he don't like her!"

Ino and Hinata starred at the blonde boy whom was currently trying to free himself from Lee's grasp. Hinata was a bit shocked that Naruto would stand up for Ino, he hated her as far as she knew, but still. He'd punched a boy in the face for hurting her honor.

"Whatever dick-less wonder…try hittin' me again."

"Oh just wait Sai, if Lee wasn't holdin' me back you'd be a beaten mess ya shit head, believe it!"

Sai stood, wiped his mouth of blood and continued on his way out the school with his fan girls following behind in a small dust cloud. Lee slowly let go of the blonde before dusting off his green sweater. Naruto sighed before turning half way around to look at Ino, for a moment his eyes landed on Hinata before meeting Ino's again. He smirked.

"You ok?"

She hit his arm.

"Idiot!"

"What?"

"he could have hurt you that's what!" She rubbed her arm nervously. "Why'd you do that anyway?"

He smiled.

"Because NO ONE deserves to have their business put out there like that."

For a moment, Hinata noticed the tinge in color in Ino's cheeks as she starred at the blonde in front of her. Ino's usually cocky mightier then thou face had been changed to a shy one and Hinata couldn't help but notice that Naruto's face was pink to.

_'So that's it…'_

The moment however was not to last as Sakura came bounding up to Naruto with a smile.

"Hey Ino-pig you ok? I just heard what happened."

Hinata looked sad for a moment.

_'Why are you sad for? Sakura deserves what's coming…after all she stole Naruto from me it's only fair that it happen in return!' _

But Hinata didn't feel that resentment for long, since Sakura smiled kindly at her boyfriend, how she hugged and kissed his cheek.

Sakura didn't notice and it bothered Hinata.

"Sakura my flower, the bell has rung…may I drive you home?"

Sakura looked at Lee and smiled.

"Thanks." She kissed her boyfriends cheek before walking off with Lee.

Again Ino and Naruto were looking at one another like they were previously…Hinata didn't know if that was a bad thing or not.

-

Itachi Uchiha was staying in late again, with his team behind him sighing quite loudly for his attention.

"Itachi, yeah…can we go home yeah?" Deidara asked as his finger toyed with the lace he'd just dyed. He was bored beyond belief, his hands were stained along with the dye he'd used and he was hungry. "Itachi, yeah?"

Itachi however wasn't listening as he looked over his almost finished piece once again. He half turned to Kisami whom was lazily looking over at the dress. "How's it look?"

"Fine…but why all the trouble over a girl?"

He turned to Kisami for a moment before turning back to the finished piece.

"Yo, Itachi the shoes are done." Sasori said from the corner of the room where'd he'd been working. He'd taken quite some time in creating the shoes with care, like all the other things he'd done, but time seemed to come quickly as he listened to his mPod. He looked over at the slipper in his hand and smiled at it's marvel. Itachi had given him an idea of what he might have wanted, and the color that would suit it but Sasori, never one to really listen to Itachi, made it his own.

"Wow, yeah…that's pretty perfect…that's pretty lovely yeah." Deidara said waking a bit and looking over at the slippers.

Itachi looked over at them, looking back at his own creation then to the slippers again.

"Perfect."

"Hey, what am I supposed to do with this lace?"

Itachi waved his hand towards the blonde.

"You'll pack it up, carefully, and we'll take the clothes and slippers to Akatsuki…we'll finish it there. I highly doubt that Ms. Yuuhi would want to find us here in the morning."

The other's agreed and began to pack their things. Kisami looked at the others before looking at Itachi.

"You sure you go the right sizes?"

Itachi nodded.

"I've got an inside person."

"Miaka?"

Itachi nodded.

"Hn."

"I take that as a yes?"

Itachi mumbled something before moving away from the shark man.

"This girl must sure be something."

-

Neji Hyuuga aimed carefully, hopeful to hit the target. His arm ached horribly, but not as much as his heart. He released the arrow and watched as it completely missed it's target.

"Damn it." He said lowering his bow. "What's wrong with me?" He asked no one in particular but as always Hanabi piped in.

"You're not feeling well Drag Queen…you should go home and rest."

He looked at the younger girl, noting the surprising concern in her eyes before nodding.

"You're right Hell Spawn…maybe a good nap will make me feel better."

"That's the spirit Fag Face!" She said happily before taking his bow in her small hands. "C'mon and get dressed…we'll go for some ice cream before going home!"

He nodded.

"Yeah…" He looked down at his attire sighing. "Coach Gai I'm heading home."

Gai smiled brightly blinding a few students.

"Yes go my young student! May you be well rested for training tomorrow!"

Neji nodded before quickly making his way to the boys locker room, changing into a pair of dark jeans and a blue t-shirt.

"NEJI!"

He sighed.

"What Hanabi? Can't I get I get my shoes on before I take you for ice cream?"

The girl nervously walked into the locker room and twiddled her finger, very much like Hinata…very much unlike herself. He looked quizzically at her before he heard steps coming closer. He slipped on his sneakers, tired them quickly before pulling Hanabi behind him. He didn't like the sounds of those hard steps, nor the fact that whom ever they belonged to had scarred Hanabi.

"Hyuuga."

Neji's eyes widened. That voice…that VOICE!

"Toya?"

Toya Mizuki (I'm using his name from when he was given the false memory…he's from Ayashi No Ceres) Stood awkwardly in front of them leaning against lockers. His dark green eyes starred into Neji's white ones before looking down at Hanabi. He smirked.

"Are you little Hanabi?"

The girl nodded.

"I haven't seen you in three years…"

"Hi."

Neji's couldn't take his eyes off him. His strange colored red hair, his dark green eyes…he'd remembered and missed every part of Toya Mizuki.

"Hyuuga…are you just going to stand there or aren't you going to say something to an old friend."

He rid the emotion from his face and nodded.

"Hello, Toya."

Ah yes, Toya Mizuki…the one boy whom ever got emotion on the Hyuuga.

Hanabi starred at the boys and sighed.

_'I think TenTen's in trouble.' _After all Hanabi had remembered Toya…who wouldn't remember those handsome features…Toya was someone whom Hanabi couldn't forget, after all he'd been Neji's _lover_ three years prior.

-

Hinata walked home alone mulling over the thoughts of Ino and Naruto hitting it off. She wasn't too happy about it at first but decided that maybe Sakura would forget Naruto and maybe Ino'd be happy for once. It'd been too long since Ino had looked like that with any guy.

'But Naruto? They haven't talked in forever…maybe I'm just over thinking it…' She thought but was pulled from those thoughts by a voice.

"Hinata."

She rolled her eyes inwardly.

"Hey Sakura…I thought that you went home with Lee?"

The girl with pink hair shrugged.

"yeah but then I decided to walk home…I had to think ya know."

Hinata nodded.

"I guess."

Sakura smiled sadly before looking through her purse. She counted the money she had on her before taking Hinata's hand and walking in the other direction.

"Let's get some chow…we need to talk anyway."

Hinata didn't say anything as she was led to a small café that she'd been to with Temari the night of the horrific double date. She took a seat beside the window and leaned on her hand as Sakura ordered them some cheese cakes and two small coffees.

"I know you don't like me much." Sakura began as soon as the paid for items were on the table. She looked down at her steaming coffee. "When it started between Naruto and I…I didn't know at the time that you were still seeing each other."

Hinata's continued to stare out the window half listening.

"I'm sorry."

White eyes turned to green.

"I'm over it now, why does it matter?"

"I was hoping that we could be friends is all or at least civil."

Hinata nodded sipping her coffee slowly. She enjoyed how it burned on the way down.

"Fine…we'll be civil to each other. Being friends will take some time."

Sakura nodded.

"I realize that."

After that was all said and done they ate their cheesecake and drank their coffee bringing up conversations about the past when they were kids and such…they stayed long after their were done eating actually enjoying the others company.

-

"Stop it!"

Miaka licked Gaara's ear.

"Aw how long ya gonna hold out on me?"

He blushed.

"I am **NOT** going to give my self to some perverted girl!"

Miaka's eyes lit up.

"So a perverted boy then? Can we get one of your boys in the mix?"

His eyes shot opened.

"**WHAT**? **HELL NO**! I am **NOT** losing my **VIRGINITY** in a perverted **THREESOME**!"

"Aw why not?"

Sometimes Gaara really wanted to kill himself.

"Why do you want sex **SO** bad?"

She smiled.

"Because **I love you** my Yaoi Slave."

He was at a loss for words. _'How do you counter an 'I love you' and not be a total dick.' _He hugged her for a moment.

"Yeah well I guess I kinda like you to."

As much as he wanted to believe that he was lying he was starting to like his number 1 stalker to.

-

After getting home and after Hanabi yanked her father out of the house, beginning him to take her to the movies lest she cry all night and day and hold her breath like the brat she was, Neji and Toya were all alone.

Neji took in Toya's handsome form as he sat on Neji's bed. The older man had removed his long dark coat and was currently in the most provocative black lacy cut-off shirt.

"Why are you back in town? Here to see Aya?" (Yes one of Gaara's Fan Girls…read back in the previous chapters…she's funny)

Toya starred at Neji for a moment before lying back. He looked up at the ceiling before answering.

"No."

"Then why are you here?" Neji asked. "To pick up where we left off when I was 14?"

"What if I said yes?"

Neji shook his head in anger. He'd been completely head over heels for this man, this man whom at the time was 24. He'd been taken advantage of in many ways which if Neji thought of it wasn't really taken advantage of…he'd loved every erotic moment of it. But when Toya admitted that he was engaged to the then 13 year old Aya Mikage, though it was through their families, Neji had been crushed, and Toya left thinking the relationship was over.

"You cant say yes…you're engaged Toya or did you forget?"

Toya sat up suddenly and took Neji's hand, pulling him into a hug.

"I came back to see you and to visit my family here…I heard from my cousin that he was having trouble with a stalker (wonder who?) so I used the excuse and came here."

Neji hands went to Toya's red hair. He touched the strands.

"You cant just do this Toya…I have a girl friend."

"So?"

Neji knew saying anything would do nothing. He'd admit that he misses Toya.

"What do you want me to do Toya, what do you want?"

Toya pulled Neji into his lap, starred into his eyes and kissed him. Neji didn't resist but fell into it…Oh poor TenTen was definitely in trouble.

-

"You want to come inside Sakura?" Hinata asked. It was later afternoon, (about 7:30 pm) when she and Sakura had decided to watch a movie at Hinata's house.

Sakura nodded and followed Hinata inside, she was going to asked where Neji was when they heard a strange noise.

"What's that?"

"Dunno…"

They heard it again and decided to follow the noise up the stairs and down the hall stopping on Neji's door.

"something's wrong with Neji?"

Hinata shrugged.

"Let's find out."

Their eyes widened as they opened the door to see clothes littering the floor, and two heaps moving rhythmically under the white thin white sheets. Hinata thought it was Neji and TenTen until the one on top lifted his head from sheets and looked at the two girls. Hinata's face was mortified as Sakura's nose was bleeding.

"Uh…h-hey Hinata."

"T-toya?"

Neji looked back at his two visitors.

"**GET** **OUT**!"

The girls did as they were told as they heard the moaning again.

"So Neji's gay?"

Hinata sighed.

"Bi."

"Oh…so TenTen's screwed?"

Hinata nodded.

"Yeah…"

"Hahahahaha!" Sakura laughed. "Neji's UKE!"

**SERA: LIKE IT? HATE IT? LOVE IT? COMMENT AND I'LL GO ON! Oh and I dunno if ya can do this but…if ya wanna know how Toya looks, if you don't already know, he's on my myspace. Check out my profile on this site to get my myspace thingy and check him out…you'll definitely know why TenTen's in trouble. This was an unnecessary chapter but it was kinda funny. Just wanted to put something out there. Oh and Neji's sexuality is taken out in here huh? He's Bi and Toya's well Bi too, and sorry if you don't like Neji being Uke but that's how I see it. Toya's gonna be a factor in this story whether it's to help his cousin Gaara or to help Miaka it's still up for grabs. Review and tell me what ya think!**


	17. The IT factor

**Lonely In Gorgeous**

Sasuke: Sera doesn't own the show. Why she isn't doing the disclaimer you ask? Well, after Sera and Naruto humiliated me by painting me with pink, glitter and stickers I had somehow gotten lose…you have no IDEA how hard it is to chew threw three inch thick leather. Anyway, as I chewed my way through the leather to freedom, cleansed myself of the evil they bestowed upon me I began my search of THEM and found them huddled behind a giant stone replica of Totoro…it was then I had my fun with them.

Sera: C'mon Sasuke **NO** **MORE**!

Sasuke: I have secured the evil ones to chairs, nailed to the floor, and have placed devices on their eyes to keep them opened….

Naruto: **SASUKE** **PLEASE**!!!

Sasuke: Hmmm…_-smirks- _You aren't enjoying the movies? I mean….Barney _loves_ you.

Sera: Stop he only a **child**!

Sasuke: To bad. _–laughs manically- _**Bwahahahahahahah**! **REVENGE**!!!!!!!

(Alternate universe thingy…they are in **HIGH SCHOOL**)

Neji lay on his lovers chest starring up at the ceiling. He smiled. The afterglow was always wonderful when it came to he and Toya. TenTen was great to but Toya knew how to touch him in places and kiss him just right. Toya lazily toyed with the Hyuuga's lose hair, a smile plaguing his lips.

"I've missed this." He said.

"So have I."

Toya's eyes landed on a picture on the nightstand.

"Hinata's grown."

Neji nodded.

"Yeah and to believe she's got both Uchiha's after her."

"Really?" He sighed. "I haven't spoken to Itachi nor Keisuki in years…I wonder how they've been."

"Who knows."

Aside from being incredibly handsome Toya was also a designer. That was how he knew Itachi Uchiha and Keisuki Yuki. He'd taught both when they were freshmen in Meio.

"I hear that his latest work is pretty phenomenal. He's going to surpass me someday just like he promised."

Neji shook his head.

"He cant hold a candle to your work."

Toya laughed.

"You only say that to get in my pants."

Neji lifted a brow and smirked.

"By the looks of it, I already have."

Both men laughed at that statement before Toya sat up hearing his cell. He walked over to his clothes by the door, ignoring the fact that he was still quite naked, and collected his phone.

"Mizuki here."

Neji took the time to take in the mans features which at the moment he was getting hungry for again. With Toya it wasn't just sex it was making love, and damn if it wasn't good love!

"Love."

Neji was pulled from his stupor as he looked at Toya.

"I'm off to fetch Gaara…apparently his sister thinks that his purity is on the line."

Neji nodded mournfully.

"Alright…"

Toya dressed and pulled on his coat. He turned to a sullen Neji, whom had just pulled on some jeans and a t-shirt.

"What?"

"You're coming with me love."

Neji smiled and hurriedly dressed in better clothing. Just like Toya to want to include him in everything…wonderful Toya.

-

Hinata and Sakura parted ways after the incident. Both swore never to speak of it again and at the moment Hinata was feeling quite good. She and Sakura were on friendly terms now.

_'I wonder what could happen next? It's been a great school day.'_

Being caught up in her stupor she hadn't noticed the fact that she was-BANG!

She fell onto her back side.

"OW!"

"Are you okay, yeah?"

She looked at the blonde she collided with.

"Yeah I'm fine…" He helped her up, dusting off her shoulders.

"You've got a cut, yeah." He said pointing to her knee. She'd scrapped it when she fell.

"Oh…" She'd noticed that the blonde man was very beautiful and seemed very kind. For a moment it took her to decide if he was a woman or not.

"I'll take you to Akatsuki…I'll bandage you up there, yeah." And without another word he took her in his arms and made his way to a back alley.

"Sir you don't have to go through to much trouble…I'm okay…" When walked to the alley, down the stone steps and stopped in front of a red door. It was decorated with small red clouds and she heard music.

"Yo, open up yeah."

When the door opened she was surprised to see a shark man dressed rather nicely in black slacks and nice red dress shirt. He let them in with a lifted brow in question.

"Who's the dame Deidara?"

Deidara carefully put her down on a soft red couch.

"She bumped into me and fell…cut her leg something bad, yeah." Deidara said.

Hinata looked around the room noticing the small bar, the dark lighting and such. It was a cool space. She noticed a man working very hard on a pair of lavender slippers. He was listening to his mPod and working intently.

"Yo want a drink girl?" The shark man asked sitting beside her, he handed her a pop (soda) and then leaned back observing her. "The names Kisami. What's yours?"

She took a sip of her pop before smiling kindly.

"H-hinata Hyuuga."

He nodded.

"What ya doin out so late?"

She shrugged.

"I was on my way home…"

Deidara came back from another room with a bandage and first aid kit. He kneeled in front of her smiling.

"Sorry about this, yeah."

She blushed.

"N-no problem."

"You always stutter like that?"

She looked at Kisami.

"W-when I'm nervous…sorry."

He gave her a fangy smile.

"Don't apologize. It's cute…ya got Deidara here blushing' too."

It was true. The blonde working on her injured knee was blushing. He looked at his fishy friend and scowled.

"Well your flirting with her, yeah."

Kisami smirked.

"So what? She knows it and aint exactly fighting me about it, aint that right hun?"

She blushed even more but laughed.

"No it's not a problem."

"So is there a guy ya like?" Deidara asked, having finished with the bandage he'd just decided to sit in front of her and lifted his knees up to listen to her.

"Yes…well there are two boys who like me and they're both brothers."

Kisami lifted a brow, Deidara tilted his head.

"Really? Man that's gotta be weird."

"It's confusing. I mean I like the younger boy as a close friend I guess and the same with his brother but…Itachi's just so wonderful at times."

"Wait…Itachi?" Kisami asked spiting out some pop. Deidara and lifted himself to his knees and rested his head on her's.

"Yes."

Both boys looked at each other smiling like mad. Deidara sat beside the girl and pulled her into a hug as Kisami did a toast.

"What's the commotion jack asses? I'm trying to finish this damn slipper!" Sasori asked from his place. He looked at Hinata, finally noticing her before smiling. "Hey pretty lady."

"I'd watch it if I were you Sasori this is Itachi's girl." Kisami said to the boy.

Sasori looked at Hinata then to the slipper.

"Oh hey there…" _'No wonder he wanted lavender…it's perfect.' _He thought before standing and joining the group at the couch. He sat on the floor where Deidara had been sitting and smiled.

"Y-you know Itachi?"

Sasori nodded.

"This is his uncles old club….it's our studio."

Her eyes shoot opened as she observed everything. _'It makes sense…the bits of cloth, the clothes and sewing machines…so this is where he made his finest work when I first laid eyes on him.'_ She thought as she peered at Deidara. He looked slightly dejected. "What's wrong?"

"Well I wanted to ask ya out but I cant, yeah."

She giggled into her hand as Kisami and Sasori broke out into laughter.

"Is that all? Don't look so sad you're very sweet." She said. Deidara smiled and blushed.

"Thanks yeah."

"Aw she's feedin' ya bullshit." Sasori said laughing along with Kisami. They both seemed so vulgar with words and such but Hinata was warming up to them quite quickly. They were so different then anyone she'd ever known but she liked them.

"No please, continue laughing and not working." A voice said from the front door. Hinata and the others watched as Itachi came in soaking from rain. _'It was raining outside? I hadn't even heard it.'_

Deidara was the first to speak.

"Hey your girls here Itachi."

This got the Uchiha's attention. He looked up at the group noticing Hinata for the first time. He smiled kindly at her but with question still evident in his eyes.

"Hinata why are you here?"

She blushed but Kisami placed an arm around her smiling.

"She's **my** girl now…she just came to tell you."

Itachi rolled his eyes and approached the group.

"Seriously Hinata, if you were going to leave me for anyone why Kisami?" He joked as he took his place beside her pushing Deidara off.

"**HEY**!"

Itachi merely ignored him.

"Why are you here though?"

She stammered at first so Deidara continued for her.

"Well we bumped into each other on the streets and she cut her leg, yeah. So I brought her here to bandage it up yeah."

Itachi took in the information and looked at the clock.

"You three finished your parts I assume if you're lounging about."

Deidara laughed nervously as Kisami stood and both made their way to the other side of the room to continue their work. Sasori looked over at the couple and sighed.

"I'm done with the second set you wanted Itachi." He said before standing and making his way to the door. He took his knap-sack and opened the door. "I'm gonna head home though if ya don't mind. I've spent more time in this place then home."

Itachi nodded.

"That's fine."

"Bye Puppet man, yeah!" Deidara said waving Kisami merely nodded as Sasori waved. "It was nice meeting you Hinata."

"Nice meeting you too Sasori."

When the door closed Itachi was silent, as though debating over something. He turned to his friends.

"You can call it a day too. You've worked hard enough today."

Deidara smiled and sat up quickly along with Kisami before stopping at the doorway.

"You're not planning on **raping** Hinata are you?"

Itachi lifted a brow.

"What?"

He shook his head as Kisami growled at his idiocy and banged him on the head.

"Sorry he's such an **idiot** Hinata…bye you two." He said pulling the idiot out the door with a slam.

Hinata and Itachi looked at the door for a moment as the sounds of yelling died away. She turned to Itachi and smiled.

"What are you working on?"

He smirked.

"Wouldn't you like to know."

She blushed.

"Oh…"

"I hear a guy named **Sai** is back in town." He said suddenly not sounding too happy. He'd heard about it from Sasuke whom was angry too.

"Oh yeah…he's uh quite **determined** to make me like him I think."

Itachi suddenly took her face in his hands, moving closer so that they were almost kissing.

"And **do** you?"

Her face burned. He was too close.

"D-d-do I what?"

"**Like** him?"

She didn't know what to say. Her eyes lowered and she thought for a long moment before looking back in to mysterious black eyes. She didn't know what to say. What Sai had said before bothered her. He'd loved her in junior high like she had loved him _once_…but did she _now_? She didn't know what to say.

"I don't k-know what to think it-s just th-"

Her words never finished as Itachi's lips were pressed on her own and she was pushed back onto the couch. Her hands touched his soft face and her eyes closed prepared for what she knew was to come.

-

Miaka was being pulled by Neji off her Yaoi Slave as Toya pulled Gaara's legs. She was not giving up without a fight it seemed.

"**NO MY LOVE**!"

Neji grumbled.

"Just let go…you'll see him later."

"NO!!!

Toya pulled harder as Miaka pulled harder.

_'I'm being stretched…no this has to STOP!_' he thought as he finally snapped.

"**YOU'RE TEARING ME APART**!"

They let go as he fell onto the ground. He stood up looking over at them both before narrowing his eyes.

"Toya…Neji just go I know how to make her stop."

Toya lifted a brow.

"How?"

He looked at Miaka and finally decided to just give up. _'Tons of guys aren't virgins at my age…maybe she'll stop.' _He thought before taking her hand.

"I'm going to **fuck** her brains out is what!"

Neji and Toya watched as they saw Miaka grab her love's arm and giggle like a maniac.

"Does this mean you **love** me Gaa-Gaa?"

He sighed.

"Yeah I guess it does."

"**YAY**!!!!!!!"

While watching this Neji suddenly felt a sharp pain in his chest. He held his chest as Toya grabbed him, supporting him.

"What's wrong love?"

Neji looked up horrified at his love.

"_Hinata_…_virginity_…_slipping_ _away_." Ah yes Neji's '**super freaky spidey senses'**, as Hinata called them in chapter two, were going off.

"What?"

Neji stood trying to rid the feeling of dread.

"Maybe I'm wrong…I hope I'm wrong…" He steadied himself against Toya.

"Yeah…" Toya said sweat dropping. Usually when Neji got these weird feeling he was never wrong.

-

Gaara watched as Miaka transformed into a nervous girl. Her eyes were frightened a bit as she slowly undressed herself and watched as Gaara did the same. They laid under the covers, he got on top of her observing her.

"Why are you so different?"

She blushed.

"I've never…"

He smiled.

"Me neither."

She hugged him tightly.

"Why me?" He suddenly asked her, really not knowing the answer. Fan girls wouldn't be so afraid to do this with him, he figured so why was she? She was insane, different, abrasive…why was she so scared?"

She looked at him with big green brown eyes and smiled.

"Because **I love you**, silly."

That was enough to make him smile, concede defeat and finally kiss her. She kissed him back for all that she was worth.

-

Sasuke sat alone on the park bench thinking. He really like Hinata, he'd admit, liked her since he was a kid.

"Why cant she just like me?" He asked himself. He felt her really deserved her. What was worse was Itachi's reputation with women. Once he got what he wanted it was over. He stood, decided to go find his brother and ask him to stop perusing Hinata…**he** was in love with her. He knew his brother would understand, with that thought he stood and made his way towards the city, towards Akatsuki where his brother and Hinata were, unbeknownst to him, **making love**.

-

Ino watched as Naruto slurped up the last of his ramen and laughed.

"You have _quite_ an appetite."

He smiled.

"Yeah well I like ramen."

They looked at one another for a moment before Ino finally decided to just say it. She blushed, braced herself for rejection and let her heart out.

"I **like** you."

He just starred at her for a moment debating what to say.

_'What do I say to the?'_ he thought as Sakura walked into the restaurant…

**_-I've met the ones to change my life, my life which was so boring in the beginning but now, looking back at them, at him, I know I'll never go back to normal again. In his strong arms I am now a woman…a woman with a purpose.-_**

**-SERA: LIKE IT? HATE IT? LOVE IT? COMMENT AND I'LL GO ON! So here people lose the virginity and such. Comment and tell me about it. I'll add details in the next chappie about it. Oh and To those who have reviewed thanks so much. Oh and give me some ideas of what you'd like to see in future chappies…I might just add them. Thanks! **


	18. Stalkers are SCAREY!

**Lonely In Gorgeous**

Sasuke: She still doesn't own it…I don't know where she is…Currently I am hiding for my life as she has given my location to almost every fan girl of mine in the United States and Canada_…-hides behind tree-_ Even with my skills as a ninja I wont be able to hide for long…it's like they have a tracking device on me and there is only one person with that kind of technology on his hands.

_-View pans to Seto Kaiba in Kaiba Corp he is currently being threatened by Sasuke fan girls-_

Kaiba: he's in the neighborhood Chickasaw Trails…black Mesa…that street…that as much info I have_. –gulps-_ just let my brother and me go.

Fan girl 1: Give us weapons…

Fan girl 2: And make out with Joey.

Kaiba: **NEVER**!!!!!

-_Back to Sasuke-_

Sasuke: I haven't heard their eerie giggles…maybe I'm free?

SASU-CHAN!!!!!

Sasuke: Shit! _–Makes a run for it-_ Get away you **PERVERTS**!!!!!!

_Sera and Naruto watching from a near by roof of someone's house._

Sera: he should be on a track team…never seen him run so fast.

Naruto: _-taking large bite of popcorn-_ Faster the Lee…I wonder what would happen if I dropped this in that crowd. _-holds up Sasuke's boxers-_ Do you think they'd catch his sent?

Sera: _-sips pop-_ Maybe…try it.

Naruto: _-stands and drops boxers on the running group of perverts-_

Fan girls: SASU-CHAN'S BOXERS!!!!

Sasuke: **DAMN** **YOU**!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Naruto and Sera: **BWAHAHAHAHAH**!!!!!! **REVENGE IS OURS SASU-CHAN**!!!!!

Sera: -_Stops laughing-_ How'd you get his boxers?

Naruto: _-blushes-_ Does it _really_ matter?

Sera: _-Oblivious- _I guess not…shall we continue laughing at his expense?

Naruto: _-Nods- _Yes.

Both: **MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH**!!!!!!

(Alternate universe thingy…they are in **HIGH SCHOOL**)

It seemed that time stopped for both Ino and Naruto as they starred at one another. He'd pushed aside his Ramen and looked into her blue eyes, she'd done the same with a blush on her cheeks. He leaned forward, not knowing what to say before lightly touching her hand.

"I…I like you to." He admitted. "But I'm with Sakura…and it'd be wrong and…and…" As he was saying this Sakura was sitting in the very back of the restaurant staring at them both. Her eyes softened for a moment before she decided to break up with Naruto.

'_Might as well…seems like he's gonna break up with me anyway.'_ She thought as the waiter stopped at her table.

"Haruno?"

She looked up at the waiter.

"Oh, hey Sai." She said ignoring his bruised lip. "You work here?"

He nodded.

"Yeah." He handed her a menu. "So order up and don't be stingy with the tip either ya old-hag…remember I see you everyday at school." He teased in his usual manner but she just sighed.

"Alright…um I'll have a coffee and a salad…"

He lifted a brow, took the order and excused himself. He didn't need to ask as he'd only went to her table to point out that her boyfriend was out with Ino. He shook his head. _'Love bites...'_ He thought as he rung up her order.

Ino's face turned the color of the roses decorating the table.

"I know about that…but I just had to say it…besides when was the last time I ever kept my feelings in when it came to liking a guy, especially a dumb one like you?"

His eyes widened and he smirked.

"But you like this dumb guy so doesn't that make you dumb?"

She leaned forward.

"You're right I am dumb but you're stupid so there."

They both laughed as their conversation turned to junior high and such, they avoided Sakura's name at all costs as not to ruin the conversation.

Sakura looked away for the umpteenth time as she waited for her order. She knew what to do, how to do it…hell is she wanted to make a scene she could but no. Naruto was a sweet guy and lately she'd gotten bored of him.

"Here's your skinny food. I'll be back with the check so enjoy." Sai said placing her food in front of her. He smiled kindly.

"Hey Sai, when do you get off work?"

He lifted a brow.

"Eight, why?"

She smiled.

"Let's walk together ok?"

He nodded.

"Sure."

She needed to walk with someone, to talk to them. She and Hinata were on alright terms but she'd not bring up Naruto to the girl, it was too soon. She wasn't exactly liked by the girls in her grade anyway, something Sai had realized. '_She's just lonely…I'll listen to her complain then drop her off, piece of cake.'_ He thought walking away from her table ignoring the anger in his belly as Ino and Naruto laughed together and Ino's hand touched the blondes.

-

Hinata looked up at Itachi's dark eyes before they closed and he kissed her again. She was in nothing but her underwear, shaking as he was only in his pants. She didn't know what to really think. _'Is this how I get my taste of the adult world? Is this how I lose my virginity?' _She asked herself as Itachi trailed kisses down her neck, nipping and licking the right places to get her to moan.

"H-hinata…" He said seductively in her ear. He looked at her closed eyes, her flushed cheeks and midnight blue hair as he bangs fell onto her face. He noted she was shaking quite a bit.

_'She's afraid of this?'_ He asked himself as his hands trailed their way to her hips and thighs making her open her legs so that he could lie between them. She obeys with a bit of hesitation that he did note. After he was secured there he began to grinding his hips into hers.

"I-itachi…!"

He smiled kissing her again but when his eyes opened he noted that her shaking hadn't stopped. He frowned before stopped and sitting up. He looked the other way.

"Hinata."

She sat up, looking at him with half opened eyes and blush on her cheeks. Suddenly she was very cold.

"Did I do something wrong?"

He shook his head, handing her clothing to her. He hadn't looked at her.

"Go home."

"Itachi?" He looked angry now, confused and angry but then he turned to emotionless. "If you're not going to do this then don't make yourself do it."

"What?"

He sighed.

"If you're not ready then don't do it. If you have to make yourself believe that you have to sleep with me then go home."

She said nothing as she pulled her pants and shirt on. They sat there for a moment before she finally spoke.

"I didn't mean to get you mad…it's just that you're so mature and I figured…I thought…"

His eyes softened and he finally smiled.

"I want you when you're ready. There's no point in having sex if you're not ready, that's considered rape."

She blushed.

"I felt good though." She said silently.

"Well," He said standing. "when you're finally ready then it'll feel a hell of a lot better." He pulled on his black dress shirt and buttoned it up but leaving a few buttons unbuttoned. He looked hungrily at her for a moment. "You'd better get home…I wont be held responsible for what I do next."

She quickly stood, kissed his cheek and left. After seeing that look in his eyes she understood he was telling the truth.

'_I almost had **SEX** with Itachi!'_ She thought as she skipped home. She was so excited that she hadn't noticed Ino and Naruto having their late dinner in the restaurant she'd passed, if only she'd have looked in the window. But she was too happy…too happy.

-

(the next morning)

Hiashi Hyuuga had noted the change in the two children in his house immediately but said nothing. He'd just watched as they walked mindlessly looking about and talking softly. _'Ah young love' _he would think before getting ready for work at the family company down town. Hanabi was the only whom was really bothered by it at first but he assured her there was nothing wrong. Kids will be kids, he had thought.

"This is just ridiculous…" He said to himself, his amused behavior now gone as Hinata had a dreamy look on her face and then to Neji whom had a smile bigger then Texas on his face. He knew Hinata was now only dating ONE of the Uchiha brother's and not both anymore so he understood why she was so happy but Neji and recently broken up with TenTen. _'He got laid…'_ Hiashi thought as Neji sat beside him at breakfast with that eerie smile.

"Neji, I want you to keep an eyes on Hinata's date tonight."

Neji nodded.

"Yes uncle."

Hiashi sighed.

"Wipe that damn smile on your face!"

Hanabi, whom was sitting beside Neji jumped up.

"THANK YOU! I've been wanting to do that!"

Hiashi shook his head as Neji blushed and then composed himself.

"Yes Uncle."

He looked at the three children at the table and sighed.

_'Brother…your son has found love and it's ANNOYING!'_ He thought staring at Neji whom began smiling again. He rolled his eyes and they landed on a blushing Hinata. _'Ayaka…your daughter is very much like you…this Uchiha must be something…at least Hanabi is too young for love.' _He thought as Hanabi cleared her throat.

"Father, Sister, Drag Queen I have come to a decision."

Neji scowled while Hinata and Hiashi laughed.

"What is it daughter?"

Hanabi stood and smiled.

"I have decided to marry Shikamaru Nara father! I love him!"

Hinata laughed, Neji sniggered and Hiashi paled.

_'Ayaka…scratch that last statement…they are **BOTH** like **YOU**…**DAMNIT**!'_ "That's nice but has the boy said he loves you back? Isn't he a bit old for you?"

Hanabi smiled.

"He's says he'll **wait** for me."

_'Oh…just shoot me…shoot me in the **FUCKING** head…'_ Hiashi thought as Hanabi declared that she and Shikamaru would be married when she turned eighteen…in seven years. "Yes, yes…but my daughter…" He was trying to say anything but merely stood and staggered up the hall as Hanabi said that She and Shikamaru and the Hinata and Itachi could be married the **SAME** **DAY**.

"I **HATE** young love." He said as he made his way to his room to sob realizing that his girls, and Neji, were growing up. "Damn it."

-

Gaara woke up laying on something soft. He opened his dark ringed eyes and starred at Miaka.

"Morning."

She smiled.

"Morning boyfriend."

He rolled off her and pulled her to his chest.

"You realize that we _didn't_ do it right?"

She nodded into his chest.

"I know…but sleeping with you naked is good enough for now."

He sniggered.

"Yeah…slept good but what will your mother and brother say?"

She leaned her chin on his chest and stared at him.

"My brother's at work and my mother's on vacation with her new husband."

He nodded.

"Yeah…isn't it a school day?"

She nodded.

"Yup! Hey you don't have clothes to change into."

"That's cool…I'll just go home and change no big."

She sat up, letting the pink sheet fall to her lap. He blushed as he noticed her naked chest but didn't look away.

"What are you thinking?" He asked but she stood, placed on a robe and made her way out the room returning with clothes.

"These are Itachi's old clothes from a few years ago…I wanted them but I think they'll fit you."

He starred at the clothes before sitting up and heading for the bathroom, not caring that wore nothing.

"You have a sexy ass **YAOI SLAVE**!"

E rolled his eyes closing the bathroom door.

"**SHUT UP STALKER**!"

Ah yes, they may have been dating but that didn't mean he'd be nice to her.

_'Pft…I'm not even nice to my siblings…why her then?'_

-

Well, when Hinata and Gaara walked into class there was quite a large amount of gossip in the air. Gaara's fan girls apparently had made him a shrine and still followed him yapping about the wonderful-ness of him, which he always said : _Yes I know._

Hinata though got looks from all the Uchiha fan girls. She sat nervously in the lunch room wishing Gaara or Miaka or any of her friends had that lunch with her…Neji did but was checked way out for reasons she'd witnessed. She didn't want to bother him.

"Hey slut have fun **breaking** Sasuke's heart?" One girl said pulling on her hair. Neji, whom was just walking into the lunch room noticed this and made his way to the group but stopped as they has circled around her and made getting through quite hard.

"What?"

Another girl smirked.

"You go and **FUCK** the brother and **DATE** Sasuke still? What kinda **tramp** does that?"

Hinata didn't know what to say. She saw TenTen and Lee trying to break through the group as well as Neji. She had no one to save her.

_'What's going on?'_

The girl then lifted a picture of herself and Itachi on the couch making out. Hinata was thankful she'd had clothes on in the picture but still, it was private thing and how had anyone known she was with Itachi that night?

The girl laughed.

"How did I get this? Well **whore**, Deidara's cousin and I happened to have a **camera** stashed their just to take **snaps** of Sasuke whenever he's there with his brother…"

Hinata blushed.

"Y-you mean…?"

The girl nodded.

"It only took one picture for some reason but it's obvious you fucked him…why don't you leave Sasuke alone…cant you see you're hurting him?"

Another girl dumped garbage on Hinata's head and other's started to kick and hit her and pull her hair. Neji was yelling: **GET THE FUCK MY WAY YOU SALKERS**!

Lee was shouting and TenTen was throwing punches but they couldn't get to her. (the crowds way big…)

"**STOP** **THIS**!"

Hinata had already been crying and was a ball on the floor when Sai, Sasuke and Naruto had yelled **STOP** at the same time. The three boys broke through the group, because of Sasuke, and looked at the picture. Sasuke snatched it out of the girls hand.

"Don't you see Sasuke, that girl is deceiving you!" The girl said.

"She cant love you like we do!" Another said and other agreed. He just shot a glare at all of the. "If you like her and still try and go after her we'll just **hurt** her again." Another shouted. From whom they didn't know but Sasuke's eyes narrowed.

"**SHUT UP**!" He shouted quieting them all. "I don't give a rats-ass if you like me or not but Hinata is **NOT** to blame for this! **I love her** damn it!" He took her hand and made her stand. Everyone was quiet. "I wont have her **suffer** for **NOT** returning my **FEELINGS**!" He took her hand tighter and then led her away. "C'mon Hinata…it's ok now."

She followed and smiled.

_'Sasuke…'_

Naruto and Sai starred at the group as Ino, Sakura, Shuro and Miaka walked into the lunch room all looking murderous.

"We called a few people from class to deal with you bitches…I personally don't hit girls but you aren't girl are you?" Sai asked out loud as the girls nervously starred at them. Naruto smirked.

"It's time for pain."

And then the blood bath began. You'd think Gaara, Kiba and Shino would be present but hey were in class.

"Hey Shino…do you get the feeling something **big** is happening?"

Shino lifted a brow as Kiba leaned forward.

"I do…could we be missing something?"

"Who knows." Shino said as they continued to work…if only they knew.

Gaara sighed.

"I swear it's like a bad fic or something…and why do I feel the need to want to kill things?"

Kiba shrugged.

"Dunno…you're just weird I guess."

(Uh yeah…that funny I guess…)

**_Sera: YOU LIKE DON'T LIKE COMMENT AND I'LL GO ON! This actually happened to a girl though the crowd was only five girls and not an entire fleet. Hope you liked it._**


	19. Slipping away like sand

**Lonely In Gorgeous**

Sasuke: Doesn't own it…I'm safe too BTW…I escaped by throwing Yaoi pics of Gaara and Lee into the crowd and now I am in hiding in the Suzaku Residence…these seven warriors are nice…specially the hot purple haired girl.

Nuriko: Let's play twister!

Sasuke: Oh OK! _–thinks- She's so hot I can cop a feel.-_

(ANOTHER UNIVERSE THEY'RE IN HIGH SCHOOL)

Hinata and Sasuke sat in the nurses office. Side by side they sat in silence until Sasuke took Hinata's hand in his.

"I'm sorry."

"Sasuke…it's alright."

He shook his dark head.

"No…those girls…and I know you like my brother but I have to say this…you have to know…I love you Hinata. I've always deeply loved you ever since I saw you in the woods with Neji and Lee…" He looked down blushing. "I had a crush on you when we were kids, even though we didn't know each other. Your face didn't really change so I remembered that I had liked you…when I saw you that day with your cousin I just…Do you love me Hinata or even like me at least?"

She didn't know what to say. He was baring his heart to her in such a way and she didn't know what to say_. 'What's happening…my heart is beating so fast but...I don't love him.'_

"Don't answer. Please don't I don't know what rejection would do to me." He stood suddenly making his way to the opened door. The nurse had pretended not to hear but by the look on the woman's face it was obvious she had heard. She sent Sasuke a sad look before looking back down at her papers.

_'Poor boy.'_

He half turned to look at Hinata and sadly smiled.

"It's okay if you don't love me Hinata…but I promise that NO MATTER WHAT one day you will, so much that you'll forget all about Itachi." And with that he was gone. She starred at the empty spot, where he'd just been and sighed sadly.

"I don't love you Sasuke…I'm so sorry…I'm sorry..." She said this knowing that her heart belonged to Itachi. Yes it was soon, yes it was irrational but it was love, unhindered by anything. She wanted to be with him only him.

The nurse blushed and rested her hands on her lap. She secretly read Shojo manga so this was like a dose of the real deal…she smirked. _'Better then any manga…ever…'_

-

"GAARA DON'T POKE IT!" Kiba said taking the small knife from Gaara's hand. "We're supposed to dissect it not butcher it!"

Gaara shrugged.

"Just taking out my frustrations…"

Shino nodded.

"Miaka?"

"Yeah."

Kiba thought for a moment and handed it back to the red head.

"Have a go at it…if I were with someone that nuts I'd have committed mass murder."

Not being one to question anything Gaara to the knife and began to slice and dice he frog, which to him looked a lot like Miaka.

-

Hiashi, whom still for some reason was sulking about weddings, looked across the table at a face he'd thought he'd never see again.

"Toya Mizuki, nice to see you again."

Toya nodded.

"Hello Hyugga. It has been a long time."

Hiashi sighed deeply as he starred down at tea. _'This is so awkward.'_ He thought. He'd never had trouble with Neji's choice in partners, oh no that wasn't it at all, but Toya was a grown man, engaged, and well…GROWN.

"You have seen Neji no doubt."

"Yes."

Hiashi almost shuddered.

_'No wonder he was so happy…he DID get LAID.'_ "I have asked you hear today because I am concerned with my daughter Hinata…as you know she is of an age where men…well…" He was having a lot of trouble with the last bit.

"You want me to talk to her, about Itachi."

Hiashi nodded.

"I am unable to tell her, though his mother says it would be best to come from me." He took a long sip of his tea. "You see, my daughter likes or loves this man very much and I don't want her to find out on her own or from the other Uchiha."

Toya nodded.

"I am sure that it would be problematic…as you are aware that both brother's love her."

Hiashi nodded.

"And for the fact that Itachi and myself are tied not only by our old teacher-student days. Yes, perhaps it would be better coming from me."

Both were silent, thinking of how Hinata would take the news.

"She will be hurt Toya."

"I know."

"Why had he not told her himself?"

Toya leaned forward and uncharacteristically sighed.

"I assume to make sure she still wanted to be with him…I guess telling her **THAT** about himself would turn her away. He and I have not had a chance to speak of the matter nor at all. I called his mother and father and told them about what happened, of course they figured it'd happen anyway but now there are responsibilities he has to take."

Hiashi nodded. He knew this, he'd known the moment Mikoto had told him that Toya's sister died what it would mean for Hinata and Itachi. It would tear them apart. Whether he was happy or sad about it still was up for grabs.

"That is the real reason you came? To get him to go back to Paris with you?"

Toya nodded.

"Amongst other things." The image of Gaara being cried over by a fleet of girls made him smile. "But I assure you that Hinata will be spoken to…I'll warn Itachi." He stood tall. "In the mean time, be easy on her…it's a lot to take."

"I know."

-

Itachi sat.

Just sat.

Unmoving.

He looked over at Deidara, whom was yelling at a group of girls for reasons he'd yet to know, Kisami was giving him concerned looks, Sasori knew. He'd spoken to Toya before anyone else and learned the news.

"I can't be here." He suddenly said standing.

"What, yeah?"

He looked at Sasori whom just nodded and looked away. Kisami looked at both and sighed.

"Alright Weasel-face, you can go but don't be slackin' tomorrow…the dress is almost done."

Itachi nodded, not hearing him and numbly left Akatsuki.

"What the hell, yeah?

Sasori just shrugged.

"He's going through shit, leave him alone for now."

Kisami, the group of girls and Deidara starred at him. What could be bothering Itachi? What possibly?

-

Toya had met Itachi in the cafeteria of Meio academy. Like old days it was filled with students talking and laughing about the up coming finals, and fashion shows but Itachi wasn't smiling.

"So it's true?"

Toya nodded.

"Yes…Ceres has gone."

Itachi said nothing for the longest moment before he looked up at Itachi with pleading eyes.

"I knew she was ill…but I cant leave…there is this girl-"

"I know." Toya said looking away. "Her father knows, your family knows…it'll be only a matter of time before she learns herself the truth."

Itachi shook his head.

"I cant tell her…it will crush her…crush her."

Toya looked at his ex-student.

"That is why I will…whatever she says to you afterward…let her. It's natural to be angry about the news and your leaving."

"I don't have a choice do I?"

Toya ignored his question leaning back in his chair.

"You'll be a designer in my company…just like you always wished. You're lucky I am offering you this for the simple reason that you cannot even finish school because of the goings-on."

Itachi thought a moment. It was true. Toya was handing him an opportunity of a life time. Sure he knew that once he finished Meio that Toya would beckon him but not under these circumstances. Yes he could still try and get into school for design and perhaps one day be a big designer but no…that wouldn't happen now. He had things to do.

"Damn it all…"

"Indeed."

-

As promised Toya met with Hinata right after seeing Itachi. To say she took it horribly was an understatement as she had cried and hit and screamed. She didn't know what to think. She was angry so angry.

"He didn't say anything…nothing…"

Toya had left long ago. She was alone at home as TenTen and Neji (they just got back together sorry…I forgot to mention that and confused you guys) had left. Her father was out with Hanabi. She cried for all she was worth.

"Why?"

She heard a tapping on her window, hearing it open on it's own.

"Gaara please not now…"

"Hinata."

She sat up and turned to stare at a wet Itachi. He was soaked from the rain water and shivering. Her eyes narrowed.

"You lied to me!"

"What?"

She threw a pillow at him.

"You never told me about Toya's sister! About the **CHILD** you have with her! What's wrong with you?"

He walked forward and hugged her tightly in his arms. She resisted and hit his chest, scratched at his face but he didn't budge. She calmed and sobbed into his chest.

"Hinata I'm so sorry. I was just afraid that you'd reject me and I…I couldn't care it if you hated me."

She sobbed softly this time thinking hard of what to say.

"I love you Itachi…so much you idiot. I'd never hate you for that…never."

He looked down at her face, touching her cheek before kissing her softly.

"Hinata this is all I can do…all I can do to make you happy…please." Shi softly kissed him again. Those soft kisses turned hungry and passionate and soon his shirt was gone, hers as well. She found herself on her back on the bed.

_'When did this happen?'_ She thought but that left when he hungrily kissed her neck and collar bone, his hands removing everything she wore and ridding himself of the cloth hindrances.

"Itachi…" She looked up at him before he kissed her.

"Are you sure?"

She nodded. So sure that this was what they both needed and wanted.

When it began, when he pushed forward her body tensed at the immense pain. 'He's too big.' She thought as he pushed hard once going in all the way. Her eyes shot opened wide and tears came forth, yet he was very still. His eyes were closed, lashes at his cheeks sweat forming on his fine brow and she realized he was fighting the urge to go one and ram in again.

"Does it…f-feel g-good?"

His eyes opened slowly, registering her question. He leaned his forehead on hers and smiled.

"Y-yes."

She smiled, despite the pain, because she made him stutter. He leaned against her shoulder and began to move slowly, pain still evident but better from being stretched while he waited for her to get used to him.

She let out a painful yet aroused moan as his hands found their ways about her.

"D-does that feel good?"

She could have smiled but moaned loudly again.

"I-ITACHI!"

He quickened his pace, faster, so fast and strong and wonderful and painful. She enjoyed it, him everything. Finally she cried out and fell limp as he began to make jerking movements, stopped above her with a loud cry and finally collapsed on her. "H-hinata!"

She held him close to her, tried to hold on but her eyes drooped and she fell into a deep sleep.

(the next morning)

Hinata awoke to an empty bed. She sighed to herself taking everything in and sat up, the sheets falling onto her hips.

"Morning."

Her eyes snapped opened and landed on Gaara whom was turned the other way holding out clothes to her.

"Thanks." She took the clothes.

"No problem. So is there any reason you are naked and covered in hickeys?"

She blushed.

"Well, I'm glad I told your dad you were crying and didn't want to see anyone but me…he listened pretty fast. Scary."

Her eyes snapped opened wide.

"What? You know?"

He nodded.

"I ought to…Toya and Ceres are my cousins from my mothers side. I found out last night, wanted to come over but well…I decided to let you cry it out."

She dressed in the t-shirt, underwear and jeans he had handed her.

"Gaara…how was she like?"

Gaara took the opportunity to look at her.

"She was ok I guess. From what I remember she was snotty to me but then again who wasn't one time or another right?"

She nodded.

"Was she pretty?"

He nodded.

"Yeah…but not as pretty as you." He smiled at her and opened her bedroom door. "Let's get some food and talk about it some more later…this room smells like sex."

She blushed.

"um…"

"But I guess the reason why is obvious huh?"

"Shut it."

-

Hinata and Gaara had made their way around by walking and talking about irrelevant things. He intended to tell her a bit about Molly and **IT** but as fate would have it, as horrible as fate is, they ran into Itachi and Toya.

"Hinata." Itachi said in his usual manner or indifference. Hinata nodded hello.

"W-why are you out? D-don't you have…to work on your project?"

He shook his head.

"I'm on my way to the airport actually."

Her head shot up.

"Airport?"

He nodded.

"I'm moving to Paris."

Her heart stopped, the images from the night before, the boy she had made love with, this wasn't him. Why did he look so cold?

"Itachi I…thought that…"

"I have responsibilities…I thought we said our goodbyes last night."

Gaara starred daggers at Toya, his green sea foam eyes looked like steel.

_'That bastard.'_

Itachi continued as Toya watched with no emotion.

"All things have to come to an end and my life is now directed towards my daughter and Paris."

Her eyes began to tear.

"But why…not bring her here?"

"I'm not taking her away from the only home she has ever had Hinata."

"Then that's it then? Make love to me, make me believe we have a chance then leave anyway with that damned arrogance to shield you from me? What a joke!"

He felt his façade falter a bit but collected it quickly.

_'Make her hate you…make her hate you so that she can move on…'_ He thought.

"You…you make me love you and leave?" She pushed him. "Then go! Get out of here and go!"

"Hinata."

"What? Don't like that I'm telling you to leave? Isn't that what you wanted?"

Gaara was going to step in but Toya held him back, shaking his head. He understood what this was…and sadly looked away.

Itachi's façade left, disappeared as he held her tightly. She pushed away from him.

"It's not that easy Hinata…I **cant** just stay, and I **cant** just take you with me."

"**WHY** **NOT**?" She broke down. Naruto had come out from the ramen shop with Ino, Sakura and Sai, Kaiba not far behind with his brother. (YAY MOKUBA!) All three stood and watched. Naruto wanted to jump in but didn't. Gaara's eyes had told him it'd be a mistake to do so. "Why? Don't you love me Itachi?"

He knew that he had to make her hate him. Knew that he had to say the damning words he would regret forever. His daughter couldn't leave Paris, no, not in her state of dementia, after all Ceres took her own life in front of four year old…driving the girl to the same mental state of her mother…insanity.

That was what Ceres had, a mental disease which was looming about in Gaara's family. Ceres had gotten it when she turned fifteen, Gaara's mother had had it and so on and so forth. He couldn't wrench the child away…not in her state of mind. He had to say goodbye.

"I…_don't_ love you. I gave you what you wanted because it was what I believed you needed for closure. I apologize if you thought otherwise." He walked past her, leaving her sobbing, refusing to look back. _'Don't look back…just walk away…walk away…'_

Toya looked sadly at the girl before following. Hinata cried again, her life felt like it was over. Gaara leaned down and hugged the girl tightly. "I'm so sorry…" he knew why Itachi had done it…he'd have to do something similar as well, seeing as now his own life was being eclipsed by insanity. He held all the more tighter. "Hinata."

But she didn't hear him…she couldn't hear anything.

-

Miaka latched onto her Yaoi slave as Shuro and Kaiba sighed loudly.

"Get a room…seriously." Kaiba said.

"What?"

"I'll pay for it to if you want…I mean it. The _BEST_ suite there is just please stop groping each other. The sexual tension between you is annoying."

Miaka smirked and Gaara sighed sadly. He'd been acting strangely.

"No…we were going to get to know each other first but then…Miaka what are you doing?"

Miaka and Kaiba were silently discussing before Miaka turned and blushed.

"**WHAT**? I wanted the room…geeze boyfriend you are uptight today."

Gaara scoffed.

"Well I just…" He held his head in his hands. "Damn it I don't have to explain myself to you people." He walked off.

"Boyfriend?"

He stopped, angry.

"Stop with the boyfriend shit! Damn it Miaka, be serious for ONCE please….I just need some damn space. Can you grant me that? Some peace and quiet after all you took it away from me when we met!"

"Gaara stop!" Shuro yelled as Kaiba just stood. "You'll say something you'll regret if you keep on."

The red head shook his head.

"That's the…I don't care. You've all been under the impression that I truly care for this girl, that she wore me down and made me love…but let me tell you something. **I DON'T LOVE ANYONE BUT MYSELF**!"

"Gaara stop…don't say that…didn't you say you loved me?"

He smirked.

"Even if I did love you…you think that would keep us together alone? People fall in love and part everyday and…"

Kaiba finally breaking from his trance sighed.

"It's about this thing with Itachi isn't it?"

Gaara said nothing.

"It's different with him and Hinata and you and Miaka. It's not like she'll be wrenched away."

Shuro and Miaka starred confused. What was going on?

Gaara simply shook his head.

"I just…" He looked at Miaka, grabbed her by her upper arms and kissed her as passionately and loving as he could before pulling away. "I'm not taking that chance."

He said with finality and walked away.

"I'm breaking up with you…I **DON'T** love you. **STAY AWAY FROM ME**!"

She touched her lips and began to cry.

"Oh Gaara…"

If only they knew that he had done it to protect her. He was losing his long battle with illness as well. _'I refuse to put her through this.'_ He thought believing it was the right thing to do. He was leaving to, that was another thing. Hinata, he had lied to, saying that it was for family business. Business he never intended to return from, after all he felt himself slip more. It was a well guarded secret in his family, no one out side the family, save for now the Uchiha's and Hinata's father knew, and how he suffered it.

His sister and brother were fortunate to not get it, of course it was in their genes but they were free of the effects, he was not so lucky. All along he'd never wanted to love, be loved nor close to anyone and yet '_…and yet…'_

He sighed as it again began to rain.

"I'm slipping away like sand… mother tell me what to do?" But she never answered and he continued on his way home, alone. He looked to the side seeing his cousin and his young love, the Hyuuga boy arguing about something.

"Looks like Hinata's not the only Hyuuga to get burned huh?"

**_Sera: YOU LIKE DON'T LIKE COMMENT AND I'LL GO ON! Definitely not a funny chapter at all…sorry for that but this is the turning point of the fic…Itachi's got a kid who's sick and has to leave Hinata…Gaara is sick too and has to leave Miaka, the girl that he somehow fell in love with after all her stalking…Don't hate Toya though he's just here to do what he has to and Itachi's well Itachi. He thinks if she hates him she'll move on and forget him. Oh! And what about Neji and Toya? Well that's still debatable…whether or not he'll fight with Toya or leave with Toya or stay with Toya…I have no idea. Tell me what you think…Oh sorry about the TenTen confusion…I don't know if you noticed but in the beginning she was with Lee…but then somehow ended up with Neji again…well just pretend that her and Lee broke up and she got back with Neji or something…My bad. DON'T FLAME PLEASE! Thanks._**


	20. Lonely In Gorgeous

**Lonely In Gorgeous**

Sasuke: Sera doesn't own the show….I well found out the hard way that the Suzaku chick was a dude…oh yay misery!

(Alternate universe thingy…they are in **HIGH SCHOOL**)

Naruto pushed Ino against the wall of her bedroom as he kissed her neck. His hand went to her hair a relieved it of it's ponytail letting it cascade in blonde ripples down her back.

"N-Naruto wait…stop."

He did as he was told, as hard as that was.

"What is it?"

She blushed.

"What about Sakura?"

He smirked to himself before kissing her forehead.

"Well that's a funny story actually…"

(The night before)

Naruto walked into Sakura's apartment and was surprised to be welcomed by darkness. Sakura never left the lights out at night unless she wasn't alone…her parents were on vacation.

"Sakura?"

He walked towards the hall and slowly made his way to her room where he paused in opening the door as he heard a noise. He then threw it opened to find…!

"SAI!?!"

Said boy turned his head and Sakura stopped her movements on top. The three starred at each other before Naruto laughed.

"Well that makes this easier…Sakura I don't love you I love INO!"

Her eyes opened wide and she laughed to.

"Well I like Sai."

"I could tell."

Sai was the only one not laughing or happy. He leaned on his elbows and starred dagger at Naruto, Sakura's now ex-boyfriend.

"Are you going to stand there Dick-less or are you going to leave…you're kinda killin' the mood."

Naruto blushed then apologized.

"Oh sorry…well bye guy good luck!"

He shut the door but before leaving the apartment he heard Sai yell: DON'T NEED LUCK!

(present time)

Ino starred wide eyed at the boy and laughed.

"You serious?"

He nodded.

"Yup so there is nothing wrong with this."

They kissed before Ino pulled away.

"What is it now?"

She smiled.

"Well you said the L word."

He blushed.

"What if I did? I do love you."

She blushed. He was such an idiot, saying things, wonderful things so soon. She smiled at him.

"I love you too stupid."

"Idiot."

"Dumb-ass."

"Girlfriend."

Ino laughed.

"Boyfriend."

They kissed and held onto one another, ignoring for the moment what they had witnessed three weeks before, when Hinata's love left her.

-

Sasuke looked into his brother's empty room. Staring at the walls, the bed, dresser. He'd left his computer for Sasuke.

"Idiot…" He walked into the room, sitting at the desk. He opened the draws to see he left everything there including the key to Akatsuki…Deidara, Kisami and Sasori had also left their set. They didn't think it right to use it without Itachi there. He smiled sadly. When finally his brother left he was sad and lonely. Naruto was there but it wasn't the same.

"I miss you Muriel."

He had heard what happened with Hinata and was saddened by this. He had heard and not understood until Toya explained to him…in the end, thought maybe not executed right, Itachi had done what he thought was the right thing.

"Why?" He asked aloud but no one answered of course. He loved the girl so much, she loved his brother, his brother leaves, she still loves his brother and Sasuke is still in love with her. He decided to look through his brother's things later before finding an envelope with his middle name.

"Idiot…just had to write that." He opened the letter and read through it. Quickly understanding what he had to do. He sat up, to the key to Akatsuki and made his way to Hinata's house…

"Not just for closure but for…him…he needs this done."

Incased in the envelope was a letter to him and Hinata…

"For her to have peace."

-

Hinata had gotten another letter from Gaara. He was doing fine and was happy. She smiled sadly. She felt so lonely alone and hollow. Neji was no longer living with them either which added to her misery. Toya had offered him passage and love and Neji took it without looking back. Hanabi cried about her precious Drag Queen but she had decided that threats and insult through mail was just as affective.

"Aw well. At least I have my health." That was true. "But then again Miaka's a mopey mess and cries all the time so how long will that health last?"

It was true. As soon as Gaara left Miaka had become a dim light of what she was. No longer happy and childish she was just there. Sad.

"I'm not mopey…I'm a little bit blue…"

She hugged her sad friend.

"It'll be ok…at least we're not like the fan girls."

That was true. The Gaara fan club was dying without their love interest. The whole school was in a cloud. Before she could say anything else however there was a bang at the door.

"What!" Miaka fell from Hinata's hug and off the chair she was sitting in.

Hinata got up quickly and ran tot eh front door, swinging it opened.

"INO! I-" She stopped. "Sasuke?"

He took her hand.

"Let's go…now."

She pulled away shocked at his actions but he merely dusted himself off and coughed.

"Sorry…uh just c'mon before I change my mind."

Before she could say anything Lee came bounding into the house a mess.

"**OH**! My youthful heart breaks again! TenTen will not take me back but says that she shall WAIT for Neji when clearly he is **GAY**! Oh **WHY**?"

Miaka came forward, having walked from the kitchen and looked at Lee.

"Oh **BOO-HOO**! Well at least you were HAPPY with her for a while!"

He cried then Miaka cried.

"**SHUT UP**!" Sasuke cried. All looked at him but he merely handed Hinata a folded paper. "Read this."

She lifted a brow.

"Why what is it?"

"Just do it."

She unfolded the letter and began to read.

_Dearest Hinata, I am sorry for leaving you like this and making you hate me. By chance if this falls into your hands then please, please pledge to keep this secret._

"What?"

Miaka and Lee read over she shoulder.

_Ceres, the mother of my child suffers from disease of the mind…Gaara as well it seems as he is coming with me to Paris along with Toya and Neji…Understand that I would have loved to bring my Molly here but…she's too far gone and so young._

"Oh…" Miaka said. "Gaara…"

_Ceres killed herself in front of Molly and that's when, it began. Toya tells me that Molly isn't stable enough to leave Paris away from Toya and the rest of Gaara's family I think that he's right. I wish that it didn't have to end this way…It's just so difficult! Be happy please and when ever you think of me, after reading this, then perhaps you'll smile and remember your first love. Was I your first love? I guess it doesn't matter…but always know I am thinking of you and that you are always in my hear._

_I love you, forever._

_Itachi._

She held the letter close to her heart.

"Itachi…"

Sasuke looked down at his hands then back to the three. Lee wasn't supposed to know nor Miaka but…they could be trusted.

"There's something else too."

"Something else?"

-

Hinata, Lee, Sasuke and Miaka ran towards Akatsuki. Hinata's face burned as she ran with all her might to the destination. 'What is it?' She asked herself as she maneuvered past people on the streets and such. When she stopped in front of the steps her heart began to pace normally.

"S-so…I guess you have a surprise." Lee said first as Miaka and Sasuke joining them finally. He nodded towards her. "Go on."

She looked at her friends and walked down the steps slowly, each step she took her heart beat louder in her ears. She stopped in front of the door, took the precious key from her pocket and unlocked the door. She made her way inside with the trio following.

"What are we supposed to be seeing?" Miaka asked but when Sasuke turned on the lights it was obvious.

There, in the middle on the red room, was a mannequin in the most exquisite lavender dress she'd ever seen. Slippers sat on the table beside the dress. She stepped forward.

"Oh…"

Miaka smiled.

"So this is why he had me take measurements of you…makes sense." Indeed it did now that Hinata thought back. She looked back at her friends, then to Sasuke before back at the dress.

"Mine?"

Sasuke nodded.

"This is his best work…" He said truthfully. "It matches you in everyway…"

Hinata collapsed on her knees and began to cry, this time happy tears.

"Oh Itachi."

-

Gaara looked about the Moulin Rogue feeling nothing. He wasn't excited about the sites nor anything else as only one face came to mind. He sighed inwardly closing his eyes.

_'Sometimes I hear her…'_ he thought. He'd give anything to have her with him, even if it meant to return to the states and face his illness with her. He opened his sad eyes.

"Gaara."

'_That voice.'_ He thought standing straight up. "Not real." He turned and the moment he did so his arms were filled.

"Gaara you idiot! Did you think I'd let you get away?"

He smiled brightly, slight teary eyed but he didn't let them fall. He looked at her face.

"Why are you here?"

She smiled brightly.

"I love you, idiot, that's why!"

He starred at her in disbelief.

"You know, don't you?"

She nodded.

"I don't care either…we'll get through this Gaara I'll never leave you again."

"But what about you r family?"

She smiled.

"Well my brother has decided to vacation here and I'm with him…and well…we'll figure it out when we need to."

She hugged him tightly and he finally smiled brightly.

"Yeah…oh Miaka?"

"Yeah Yaoi Slave?"

"I love you to."

-

Epilogue:

**I took the dress home with me, my father lifted a brow but didn't mind. Soon after Miaka left to vacation in Paris and never came back , I assumed she was with Gaara of course and that made me happy. **

**I finished High school with out a serious boyfriend or any boyfriend for that matter but my friends seemed happy with their lovers. Now ten years later from the day Itachi left so much has changed…Ino is married to Naruto and has two children while Sakura and Sai, I hear, are living the life in New York…I don't hear from them anymore. Lee and TenTen eventually got together and married much to Lee's happiness.**

**I've gotten a letter from Neji saying that he and Toya are doing just fine and that Gaara, from what he knows, is fighting strongly and doing as well as can be expected. I hope so for Miaka's sake and his.**

**Sasuke graduated and had the choice of whether or not to go to Princeton, or stay in town…I was surprised when he stayed but welcomed it as I had decided to stay as well…it was a good thing as Shino and Kiba had many things to go through…Kiba is no longer with us but Shino is doing strong…I'm glad.**

**Finally I was able to be happy. I've become a novelist, run my fathers company and now am engaged to Sasuke. It took a while but finally he managed to get me to fall in love…and I do love him.**

**Recently Itachi sent Sasuke and I tickets to a play in Paris for our Honeymoon. His letters say that the play is happy and comedic but I know I'll be crying…his design went to all the clothes….Unfortunately Itachi didn't do well…his Molly died two year ago and not too long after Fugaku Uchiha but now he designs his own clothing line and is coming back to the states to teach…**

**He says that he is happy for me, I'm glad…I'm happy for him too.**

**Did I ever stop loving him? No…but it's a different love now. He opened my eyes to many beautiful things and that is something I will never forget.**

"Sis Sasuke's here…**HEY**! Isn't that the dress that your **EX** made you?"

Hinata smiled at Hanabi as she smoothed the lavender dress.

"It's the only one that looks good on me."

Hanabi smiled.

"Yeah well Shikamaru's waiting…so hurry up."

Hinata smiled to herself as Sasuke came forward and took her hand.

"What are you thinking of?"

"Nothing at all." She said as they made they're way out the house to celebration of their wedding which would take place one week from then. She never forgot him. No, she'd often go to the Akatsuki where she'd left the key and her loving memories to Itachi's friends…it was there's now, not hers and she was glad. She moved on.

**Sera: YOU LIKE? HATE? COMMENT! OH AND THIS IS THE END FOR THEM BUT…I DUNNO I NEED INSPARATION TO DO PART TWO…THIS WAS FUN! THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS! SEE YA FOR NOW!**


	21. Read Please

**Sera's note: I was having my mother read over and she gave me an idea…There will be a part two soon but sooner then that I'll have an alternate ending up. Review and tell me how you think it should end…Thanks for the reviews.**


	22. Alternate Ending: To Love you Always

_Here it is, the alternate that took me so long to think up though it's way too short. But it's sweet…maybe this is the actual ending? Who knows. Enjoy the Alternate of Lonely in Gorgeous:_

Standing alone where the light from the street lamps seemed to dare not go, swallowing

the lone figure in a wave of black, matching exactly how he felt, Itachi Uchiha contemplated his life and came to a startling revelation about himself.

He was empty.

His cobalt eyes rose to the blackened Paris sky as the stars glittered and shined wondering if she saw them too, the girl with milk white eyes.

He exhaled, eyes shutting for a brief moment before he walked past the darkness to the lonely street, black coat swishing with the harsh wind and for a moment he contemplated pulling on the scarf in his pocket.

"Why not?"

As he was fixing the black scarf around his neck, reminiscent of a noose, he had to block out the smiling face that haunted a many Paris night for him.

"I have to forget her."

"Why?"

He didn't move, his hands staying stiff by his sides now, he only realized after a moment that he legs were shaking. He turned his head, slowly towards the warm voice, inch by tantalizing inch until he was face to face with a gorgeous creature.

"Hinata…"

She didn't wait for him to finish his sentence, nor did he wait for her to say anything, or to hit him for leaving her.

She was in his arms for an instant, before she kissed his cheeks, lips, closed eyes and nose. Beguiling white eyes stared into black. She smiled.

"I was…lonely."

He hushed her with a kiss and one last promise.

"You wont be ever again."

In the end, Hinata and Itachi finally had their happy ending, and along with all the challenges that lay ahead they had decided, to face it together.

**-THE END**


	23. Full Of Grace FIC Preview

Full of Grace (Preview)

Disclaimer: I don't own the peeps in this…I wish I did but I don't…otherwise there would be the Romance in along with the butt kicking action.

Fic Info: During the war between Sound and Konoha Naruto is killed. Hinata finds herself lost without him until she learns that she is carrying the Demon carriers child. Wanting to be free from her clan she runs away with Sasuke-during her adventure with Sasuke she grows and finally understands the true meaning of life as she bares the consequence of love, bearing Naruto's child within her.

-

(AU there are cars in this. They are also 16 and 17)

As soon as the sun began to rise, Hiashi Hyuuga's eyes opened slowly. He felt, wrong. His heart ached with reasons unknown. The man sat up and decided to visit his eldest daughters room, to somehow sooth his guilt. He didn't know why.

The door was slightly ajar so he stepped in seeing it was not as it usually was. Clothes were strewn about and her drawers were opened. He walked further into the room, it was brightly lit by the morning light.

A note caught his attention. He walked to the bed and picked it up reading what it contained for him.

_'I'm sorry for holding everyone back. I'm leaving to find myself, to find strength. I wont come back…father, tell Neji that I am sorry for everything, my teammates as well deserve my apology for holding them back. I want to be strong for myself, I want to be free father. Do you understand that? Also, I guess I should mention. I'm having a baby father, a child to raise. The lessons that mother taught me will be taught to my child as well, I feel that it is a boy.'_

He sat on the bed still reading the letter, his hand having gone to his shocked mouth.

_'You see father before Naruto left to the battle front he and I were together. When I learned that he had died, I felt that part of my heart went with him, I finally understood the pain you felt when mother died though not as deeply. I had never seen two people love as much as you and mother had. Father, the moments he and I shared are something that I will treasure forever. He is alive in my heart, in my child, a child I choose not to raise in the Hyuuga house. I want to be free father, free for my child, free for Naruto whom was tied down by so many things.'_

_'You told me once, that to follow ones heart is a weakness but father, mother said the same except that to follow ones heart is to be truly strong. I am off to find strength in myself. Don't look for me please, don't try to find me.'_

_'It's better this way.'_

--

Hinata looked out the window of the car that carried her from home. Her eyes watching as the trees passed her. Her eyes lowered a bit sad.

"Are you sure about this Hinata? I can take you back if you want." Sasuke said from the drivers seat. He had a long scar traveling from his nose to cheek, a wound he got from the war.

It surprised Hinata how much he had changed but she surmised, war would do that.

"It's better this way." She said as her eyes traveled back to the road.

The car passed a sign as it left the small village, old and cracked and sad to her eyes. This was the price of freedom. To say goodbye to adolescence and to live. She would live for him, for herself.

Tears spilled from her eyes again as she thought of Naruto's smile.

**'You Are Now Leaving Konohagakure, Come Back Soon' **the parting sign read as they disappeared

-

**Sera: Here is a preview of my next fic. I didn't know if it was good enough but here it is. Sad huh? Anyway, it's best to listen to this while hearing the song Fall from Grace. Review and I'll get the actually fic up please!**


	24. Authors Note yet again!

Hey there it's me yet again making another note for this rather interesting story.n Anyway, some of you really liked this story-which is really was a surprise to me. I thought it was going to tank actually, I mean, Itachi a fashion designer?

I tried to make part 2 which centered on Gaara but that didn't work out at all did it? Anyway, I'm actually going to make a Prequel to this story. Yes I know, what the hell am I thinking? I bet you've had enough of Susan(Sasuke) and Muriel(Itachi) right? I'm pretty sure some of you are a bit interested in the Akatsuki members that didn't get enough fic time in the first story though.

So how 'bout it? Wanna read about Sasuke Susan Uchiha's rivalry with his older brother Itachi Muriel Uchiha? Wanna see Deidara and Tobi wackiness? Wanna read about cool clothes being made and about the model whom is someone's certain younger brother having to wear them?

How about learning more about Sai and Hinata before she met Itachi? And what about the whole Naruto cheating on Hinata with Sakura thing? Ah, I see this has caught your attention...hopefully...well I'll stop here, don't want to give it all away. PM me for ideas and requests that you want in the story, I'm taking those, and I hope to hear some positive feedback on what you think about the upcoming prequel to this story.

Flames wont do-So please don't Flame me for my idea.

Ja!


End file.
